Legendary Demon, Destruction Of The Mind
by DororoSaenz
Summary: Teru is the holder of a legendary demon, thought only in dreams and ancient history. Full summary inside. Warning: Slight character OOCness, OC. Rated T just in case.  Redoing
1. Enter, Teru!

Key:

"Regular Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Tailed demon talk__ing__ while in the host"_

_'Tailed demon thinking while in host(won't happen much possibly' _

– – Change

A/N: I know I got three other Fics out, BUT I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS. D: Ever get that urge to write something, and it won't go away until you write it?... Yea, I hate that. After I wrote this, I got a new chap of my other ones out. :3

Summery: Teru is the holder of a legendary demon, thought only in dreams and ancient history. She left her village, becoming a rouge. But when she is attacked by a mystery man, she goes into a hibernation, and wakes up 13 years after Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The people there make her doubt herself and her ideals.

* * *

Teru is a normal person just like everyone else!

If your definition of normal is being a half breed, than yea. And if it includes having a legendary demon sealed inside you, then she is perfectly normal! Everyone in her village thought so, but she didn't. Teru used to think she was normal like everyone else, even though 'everyone else' was the people in her village. The half breed never knew that there was more than her village.

Once she learned of the 'human world' as every demon in her village called it, she didn't think she was 'normal' anymore. Teru observed the humans outside her village, they seemed to live completely different lives than the ones in her village.

Teru's village was hidden, very hidden. It was inside of a volcano, a giant cave in the side of it. The humans that lived there had a hard time living, most didn't live. The extreme conditions of the lava from the volcano made it almost impossible to leave their homes. Only when the lava cooled down and lowered in volume, the humans could come out.

But, the humans outside her secret little village didn't have as much extreme living conditions. She wished that she could live like one of those humans, but knew it would never happen. The only way she could, is if she fled her own village. But that too seemed impossible, she respected her village too much just to leave.

All that respect was destroyed the day a war broke out between her clan, and another demon clan. No one knew how it started, but it did. Her village was only using her, and the demon in her. They never cared for her, but acted it. They just wanted her to be a tool for war. She then fled her village with hate and disgust for her own kind.

She thought the humans were better creatures than her kind. Teru was proven wrong once a war of the humans started. They all called it the 'Clan Wars', she wasn't sure why, she never asked. But, the half breed didn't care, as long as she didn't have to go back to her village, she was 'happy'.

Some time after the Clan Wars, she found out that humans are just liked demons, they betray each other. Teru had heard that a certain clan had turned against their own leader, although she never did find out why.

Teru was walking around a still destroyed land from the fighting. The girl was staring it, what the humans had done. "Foolish." was all she had to say. No other words could describe it all.

Without warning, a kunai was put to her throat from behind. She had no time to react before it was firmly pressed to her neck, the half breed could feel a small amount of blood flow down her neck.

"Who are you." Her attacker growled.

"Teru." she said. The kunai was slowly taken away from her neck. She stepped away slowly when it was away from her, then turned around. What she didn't expect was to see a human ninja standing there. The man's hair was raven colored, his eyes red with an odd design in them.

The man stared back at the one he attacked. He did not expect it to be a female, her long black hair blocked the view of her backside. Her eyes were dark red, much like his Sharingan's. The girl was oddly dressed, she wore a shirt that matched her eyes and that was ripped and burned at the bottom. Her pants were a dark color, hard to tell, on one leg it was cut very short.

_"Teru. Get out of here, now. He's an Uchiha." _the demon, the Twelve Tailed Demon Wolf, said, growling lowly. "_Who knows what he'll do!" _

'Right, I'll try.' she said to the demon. The odd thing is, she didn't want to. Teru was interested in the human more than she usually would be. Something was odd about the unknown man. "And, who might you be?" she asked.

_"BAKA! I said get out of here!"_

"Madara Uchiha." The man replied, his voice dark.

She stared at him for a while, still ignoring the demon in her. Finally, the demon lost it and went on a swearing spree. '….Damn.' she thought, 'Didn't think you knew that many, Wolfy.'

_"Don't call me that." _

She smirked at the demon's reply. The smirk had left the man for a loss for words. "Huh?" she question, finally coming back from her talk with the demon. "Uhm. BYE~!" she said, then ran off quickly.

_"Oh NOW you run! BAKA!" _

'SHADDAP.'

The Uchiha was running after her, he was gaining speed. They had ran into a forest, that's when he caught the girl, "Twelve Tailed Demon Wolf!" he growled.

"Fuuu..." she sighed. Teru had never fought a human before, usually they couldn't even catch up to her. The man threw her at a near by tree. "Ugh!" she moaned in pain. 'Damn, didn't know humans were this strong.'

_"That's what you get for not listening to me! Now get up and RUN!" _ The demon in her roared.

Teru tried to stand up, using the tree behind her as a helper. Just as she stood, a leg collided with her side, throwing her through a tree into another one. She howled in pain. She didn't know why she was so weak then, maybe it was because she hadn't eaten in two days. But if she didn't run, her and the demon would be killed. Neither of them would want to die, not just yet.

Trying to get up again, with much more effort, Teru looked around, the human had vanished. She needed to get out of there, the half breed started walking. But she did not get far, Madara jumped in front of her, said something that she was unable to hear, the wolf was screaming to get out of there, she was practically deaf. The next thing she knew, she wasn't in the forest anymore. She didn't know where she was.

It was an odd place she ended up at, one moment she was in the forest, the next she was in a place with black and red colors.

"You will be forced to relive your worst memory for the next 24 hours.." a voice, that humans, said out of no where.

"Ha! I have none!" she grinned. It was true, she didn't have any worst memories. She lived a life of isolation from the world outside her village. Not even her finding out that she was only a tool for war scared her! But, if nothing scared her, then why was she here? Wouldn't it have disappeared if there was nothing to see...

Maybe that was it, nothing. Did nothing at all scare her? Was it being alone? But she was never alone! She had the demon with her, after all! It couldn't have been when she didn't have it, it was sealed within her the minute she was born, but even then she wouldn't have known what being alone was! To Teru, this justu was useless against her.

The odd place still didn't vanish, maybe she did have a worst memory.. But what? It annoyed her so, she even thought back to when she was a kid. Nothing.

That was it. Nothing. Nothing was around her, only her. She couldn't even talk to the demon. That was what scared her, even though it wasn't a memory...nothing. But she would not give in! She had too much pride for that!

– –

The black and red world had finally vanished, she regained consciousness. She looked around, she was in a room. The half breed stood up, there was no more pain. Odd..

_"S...Stupid girl. You should have ran the first time I told you to.." _Twelve Tails, something was wrong!

'Wolfy? W-what's wrong?'

_"If I didn't step in, you and I both would be dead... we're in a remote location.. It's almost impossible to find us.. But...we have to stay low.. And rest.. I've used too much of my power just fighting that Uchiha.. He is too strong for both of us. We must rest, Teru..." _

She understood. Sitting back down, she quickly fell asleep. It wasn't a normal sleep, it was one for many years, possibly hundreds. When they both had fully healed and restored all their energy, they would wake up. But no one knew how long that would be.

* * *

A/N: I think this is short, and it probably is. But I didn't know what else to write. Review please! If you want to know more about Teru, just ask. There are some stuff that I'm probably gonna forget to put in here, anyway. _ The Twelve Tailed Demon Wolf was originally only going to have ten tails, but that was changed because of a friend of mine.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto

Also, I would appreciate it if people could vote on who they would like Teru to have a crush on, or somethin' of the sort... Here are the options;

Madara  
Naruto  
Gaara  
Any other  
Or none

Thanks. :D


	2. Teru's First Day

A/N: Ello! It's me, Dororo!

Yea, I got nothin' ta say, besides;

The vote from the last chapter will be kept up until, maybe the fifth chapter or so. One vote, for Madara/Teru. Also, I might put reviews on here, please tell me if I should or not. Thanks.

I was planning on writing this after a while of waiting for the votes, but I'm too damn hyper right now! Anyway.. Review please! DISCLAMIER: I. OWN. NOTHING.

* * *

-Day of the attack on Konoha by Kyuubi-

The people of Konoha ran, screamed, hid. Some fought, and lost their lives. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox had attacked that fateful night. Fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, uncles, aunts, sisters, brothers had died. It was a cursed night for many.

The forth Hokage of the village stood up to the demon, standing on the head of a giant toad that he had summoned not too long ago. The tails of the Kyuubi swung everywhere, in all directions, destroying the landscape. The man stared at it, knowing he was unable to defeat the demon, it was like he was staring at death it's self.

The demon did nothing, then lunged forward at the ninja who preformed a serious of hand signs. Everyone from the village could see a blinding white light, then, nothing. Kyuubi wasn't there, the Hokage wasn't, and the toad was gone.

– –

The Third Hokage was near where Minato had summoned the toad, he quickly rushed to where it used to be. The only thing he was able to find was a small baby. He went to it, and picked it up. The baby was rapped in a small light blue blanket. The small boy had three whisker like marks on each cheek. His eyes opened, sky blue orbs staring up at the old man. His hair was yellow and spikey.

"Naruto.." he sighed, looking at the young infant before taking him back to the village.

-Thirteen Years Later-

Jumping from roof to roof was a boy dressed in an orange jump suit. The boy's hair was yellow and spiky all around. A grin splattered on his face as he ran from his academy teacher. Naruto Uzumaki had just pulled one of his pranks on the man, again. It was bad enough that he pulled the prank, but now he was skipping class.

The blond haired boy didn't like going to school, and never would. All he wanted to do was become a ninja and one day be Hokage! That, and eat ramen.

Thinking he was safe, he stopped in an alley. Waiting a while, then looked around for Iruka. No where to be seen. His grin grew, his sensei probably gave up the chase and went back to the academy. Naruto started walking to Ichiraku Ramen for, well, ramen of course! When he got there, he sat at the counter, ignoring the glares of the villagers on the way there.

"Oh, Naruto." the young woman behind the counter smiled kindly at him. "What would you like?"

"The regular!" he said, his grin widening, if that was even possible. The woman nodded, and left to tell the cook. While waiting, Naruto's mind wondered to the world outside his village, if anything exciting was happening. He couldn't wait to become a ninja and go on missions!

His ramen had come, which snapped him out of his thoughts. It was placed in front of him, without warning, Naruto started eating it.

Not too far off away from Konoha, Teru had just woken up. She wasn't sure how long her and Twelve were asleep. 'Twelve?' she thought, trying to see if it was awake. There was no answer, she assumed the demon was still asleep. Sighing, she looked around. It looked like a room, but with more focus, she saw it was a cave. Finding her way out of said cave, she looked around. Trees everywhere, it was a dense forest.

Teru jumped onto a branch, looking around. Straining her eyes, she could see a village not too far off. She decided, for her and Wolfy's sake, to go to the village. Maybe whoever was in charge there could help. She started jumping from branch to branch to it. After a long while of jumping, she got to it.

At the main entrance, there were two human ninja's guarding it. Hoping she could get through, she walked to them.

The two men's eyes widened as they stared at the girl. She looked no more than 13 years of age! What was she doing outside the village? As she neared, one asked, "What are you doing all by yourself? Are you lost?"

"Er, uh, yeah. I was looking for something in the forest and got lost." she lied, looking at them both, keeping her distance.

"What's your name?" the other asked.

"..Teru." she said, a little hesitantly.

They both stared at her, then at each other. The one who spoke first nodded, then looked back to the girl, "Come with me." he said, holding his hand out.

_'Why are they treating me as a kid?' _she growled in her mind.

_"Probably because you look like one.." _The demon responded, which startled Teru a little. _"Your body reverted itself to a young girls. Just go with them, ask questions later." _

After staring at the mans hand, she sighed slightly and took it. They started walking to a tower. They walked in, then to a door. The man knocked, after a while someone said, "Come in."

They entered the room. It was an office, sitting at the desk was an old man. "Excuse me, Hokage-Sama. This girl was walking around outside the village. She claims to have went to look for something in the forest and had gotten lost."

"Hm." he said, then gestured for the man to leave.

The guard let go of Teru, then bowed to the Hokage and left.

The old man stared at Teru, she returned the favor of staring. Then, he spoke, "Who are you?"

"Teru, sir." she said, faking a small smile.

He didn't believe the girls story, she could tell by the look in his eyes. Sighing, she said, "Fine, fine. You got me. I didn't get lost in the forest."

"What do you want?"

"Good question!" she said, walking and looking around the office. She was staring at a painting on a wall, unable to see what exactly it was. "I'm a half breed, actually. Half human, half demon. I went into hibernation some time after the Clan Wars ended."

"That was hundreds of years ago!" he said, surprised.

"Well, I guess I ain't no lil' kid then!" she laughed, grinning.

He didn't say anything, so Teru continued. "I suppose you want to know more about me, eh? Since I'm so 'old'?" the man nodded, she said, "Well. I did live in a village, but one that was unknown to the human villages." She started looking around again while talking, "I can only tell you very little of my village, we had a rule there never to tell you...humans about it. But, as you can see, I have left my village. I have my reasons, but I will not reveal them." The look in her eye when she said the last three sentences made the Hokage slightly shiver. She said 'humans' with disgust in her voice.

Seeing this, she smirked a little, "I went into hiding during the Clan Wars, just in case my clan was also helping a side. After it, I came out of hiding. Then, by my disbelief, I was attacked. Huh, what was his name again... Oh! Yes! Madara...er, something. I can't remember his last name, odd." she said, thinking for a while, then finally remembered, "Uchiha! That's it, he was Uchiha Madara!"

The man looked surprised at the name, Teru didn't see the look, so she continued, "The bastard almost killed me, but then Wolfy helped. She also almost got killed, then we had to go into hibernation for some time. I won't reveal who Wolfy is, I have my reasons."

The old man had absorbed all the information she had given him Leaning back in his chair, he sighed and said, "You may stay in this village."

She looked to him and grinned. It had been awhile since she lived with other people, let alone humans. She was excited.

"Under one condition." That made her frown slightly, he continued, "You must become a Kunoichi of this village."

"Kunoichi, eh? Sounds fun!" she laughed once again.

"I will also have to assign you a guardian."

"NANI?" She yelled, very loud. It was able to be heard all over the village. Many looked at the Hokage's tower.

It had taken some time for the half breed to calm down. A guardian? She could take care of herself! Well, it couldn't be helped, she was assigned a guardian. And what a wonderful one it was.

...Not.

His name was Kakashi Hatake, or something along the lines. His hair was like anti-gravity or something! It stuck up in spikes! It was also silver, which was odd, he didn't look that old. He also wore his headband over left eye, so only his right one was able to be seen. To add to his odd appearance, he had a mask over his face. So... all was really able to see was his right eye area.

The Hokage called him to his office while I was still spazzing out about it all. He had gotten there when I calmed down, talk about timing. Although, I was told that he's usually two hours late.

We walked around for a while, then sat on the top of a roof. They sat from across each other. "Tell me about yourself." he said.

Teru gave a confused look, he sighed and continued, "Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, ect."

She stared, then answered, "My name is Teru-"

"Hatake." he interrupted.

"Wha?"

"Teru Hatake. That's your name." he said.

She twitched slightly, who was he to say that was her name! Wait... He was her Dad now, shit. Sighing, she said, "Fine. My name is Teru...Hatake. I like Wolfy, training, hunting, and fighting. I dislike annoying people, Madara Uchiha, and other things. My hobbies are training and hunting. I got no dream for the future."

Kakashi stared at her when she said the name Madara Uchiha. "Teru, don't speak of him around here."

"You don't have to worry about that! I hate the dude! He almost killed me!" she growled, glaring at nothing.

He sighed in relief. They spent the rest of the day looking around the village. It turned to night soon, they walked to Kakashi's place. It was a fairly good size for a few people, apparently, he liked quiet. That was going to be a problem. She didn't like the quiet, not one bit.

She jumped onto the couch, laying on it when they entered the house.

He sighed, shaking his head. "We'll go get you stuff tomorrow." he said.

"Oi, Kakashi-Otosan!" she said, looking at him. "What do you do?"

"I'm going to be a Sensei soon." he said, slightly surprised that she actually said something with no insult.

"Of a team? Can I be in it?" she said, sitting up and smiling.

"...We'll see. Just sleep." he said, walking to his room.

She rolled her eyes slightly and laid back down. _'Goodnight, Wolfy.'_

_"Goodnight, baka." _

* * *

A/N: I think this is a good place to stop for now. Teru seems to really hate Madara, eh? Also seems that she's warming up with Kakashi! I want to mess with the team placements. -evil laugh- No Sakura on Kakashi-Otosan's team! Please review. Arigato!


	3. Half Breed Ninja

A/N: I wasn't going to have Sakura in Teru's team.. But I thought that they would all ways get into a fight, so it seemed like fun to write it! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Do I have to do this for EVERY chapter? Seriously? Votes so far; Naruto 1 Madara 1

* * *

The days had gone by quicker than Teru thought. She bonded with her now adopted father, Hatake Kakashi, gotten new clothes, seen Konoha, and even met some of her Otousan's 'friends'. They were odd to say in the least, but funny! One, if she could remember correctly, was called Might Guy. An odd name to her, and probably a few others.

Another, Anko, had taken her shopping with Kakashi. She refused at Kakashi's request to help her go shopping with the half breed, but finally agreed after promise of dango. They all went out to find Teru clothes, they apparently didn't like her odd ones she all ready had. Teru picked out a black shirt that was cut at the top near where the collar would be, instead it had a fishnet attached to it. Anko helped her pick out ninja pants that were dark red, like the demon's eyes.

Then, the shoes which Kakashi got, they were just the regular dark blue. The two girls stared at the man, it was odd for a man to shop, even for shoes, for a girl! They even burst out laughing. When they found what size Teru was, they got a few extra pairs. Then went for a pouch to keep weapons in, even though the half demon was used to hand-to-hand combat and rarely used long range weapons.

After that, they got dango just like the silver headed ninja promised. The rest of the days went normal; training, trying to get Old Man Hokage to put her in a Gennin team without having to go through the Academy... it took a while, but she finally succeeded, and she got a headband! To reward her, Kakashi-Otousan had taken her out to eat.

The day had finally come, she went to the Academy with a note from the Hokage saying which team she was in and that she did not have to take the test. She was in her new ninja outfit, the headband on her forehead, hair tied back with the long extra piece of the headband used to tie it, she had wanted one like that. To top it all off, she even wore a coat with the Juunibi(Twelve Tails) No Okami on the back. She had ordered it days before now, and it just came yesterday.

Being excited and slightly nervous, she walked into the school, then to the room she was told to go in. when she opened the door, all eyes went to her, staring. She felt even more nervous, it was odd to be stared at. She walked to the man, possibly the Sensei of the class, and handed him the note.

Reading it, the mans eyes slightly widened, then looked at the girl. Teru guess that the Hokage put extra info in there about her...damn old man.

"Iruka-Sensei! What's wrong?" One of the students said, standing up from his seat. "Let us know what team we're in!" That earned even more shouts from a lot of other kids.

"E-everyone settle down!" Iruka turned to his class, "We'll start now.. We just have an unexpected guest.. She'll be joining us today, even though that's for a little while..." He said, "Her name is Hatake Teru." Looking at the girl, she could see a hint of fear in his eyes, "Er, Hatake-Sama, please take a seat.."

SAMA? Did he, a mortal, just call her SAMA? Of all things to call her, he just HAD to be formal! She hated formalities! Glaring and growling softly, she stalked off to a seat at the back. Everyone stared at her as she walked, glaring at ever single one of them.

Not paying attention to most of what was said, Teru stared at the wall. Finally, when the squad's were announced, she paid attention. She wasn't in any of them, until squad 7,

"Squad 7," Iruka started, "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno-"

Just when a pink haired girl's eyes lighten up in happiness, Iruka continued, "Sakura.. Er.. And.. Hatake Teru."

"NANI?" The pink haired girl and blond haired boy said, standing up. "WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE FOUR MEMBORS?"

Teru sighed loudly, snapping her soon-to-be-teammates heads to her. "Oi, shaddap. You two are giving me a headache." she growled at them.

"Please! Calm down!" Iruka said, the Sakura girl snapped.

"What did you just say, FREAK?"

"HA! Like you're one to talk, PINKY!" Teru smirked, standing up. If humans knew one thing, it was how to entertain a demon like herself with an argument.

"Grrr!" She said, shaking her fist. "What's with that stupid get-up? It looks like you just got it yesterday!"

"Actually, I kind of did. Otousan and I just went shopping with Anko-Neechan a few days ago." She stated, metter-of-factly, which just seemed to annoy the girl more.

"Why you...!"

"Sakura," The other soon-to-be-teammate said, then continued, "be quiet."

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun." she said, then sat down. The blond one sat down a while after the small fight began.

Rolling her eyes, Teru directed her attention to Iruka, "Oi, Iruka, who's our Sensei?" she asked, slightly curious.

"Huh? Oh! Uhm.. Hatake Kakashi." he said, slightly surprised.

"Otousan is? Really?" Teru said, smiling in happiness. She had made a good relationship with her Otousan, even though they only meet a few days ago.

"Wait, why is her father the Sensei?" Sakura said, slamming her hands on the desk, standing up and making some winced at the sudden sound.

"Well, apparently, it was a request from both the Hokage and Kakashi.." Iruka said, still surprised.

"Oi, just shaddap, Pinky." Teru said, smirking at her, "A Sensei is a Sensei."

She glared at Teru again, but sat back down. The half breed did too, and Iruka continued on with the placing.

"Everyone stay here for now and wait for your Sensei," Iruka said when he was done. Some time pasted, and only Team 7 was left to wait for their Sensei.

Naruto was trying to set up a prank for the man, while Sakura was being as annoying as ever, Sasuke was just sitting there in silence. As for Teru, she was trying to ignore the two annoying teammates.

"Man! How long is he going to take?" Naruto whined, his prank had failed.

"He's usually two hours late, deal with it." Teru growled form where she sat. They looked at her, then Naruto went back to trying to get the prank to work, while Pinky tried to get Sasuke to talk. Both failing.

Finally, the two hours expired, and now even Teru was getting annoyed, having to stay there longer and listen to the two most annoying people ever argue. Finally, the door opened to reveal Kakashi.

"My first impression of all of you is.. I hate you." he said, smiling behind the mask.

"Well, that's nothing new, Kakashi-Otousan." Teru grinned. "You seem to hate everyone at first, even me!" she laughed.

Kakashi stared wide eyed at his adopted daughter, "They actually let you join?"

"Surprisingly." Teru sighed, "But Pinky here has a problem with it."

He sighed, then said, "Meet me on the roof." Then poofed away.

They started walking to the roof in silence, then finally got there. For once, Kakashi was there on time! "Sit." he said, pointing at the stares in front of the railing he was sitting on. "Let's start with introductions first. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, ect."

"Oi! Kakashi-Otousan! You start!" Teru said, grinning.

Sighing, he said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I my likes and dislikes are no concern to you. You don't need to know my hobbies, and my dreams for the future.. I suppose I don't have any."

They stared at him, except Teru, all they learned was his name! "Pinky," Sakura twitched at the name, "Your turn."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are..." a glance at Sasuke and a giggle, "I dislike Naruto," she glared at him, "My hobbies are reading and studying. As for my dreams of the future..." Another glance at Sasuke and another high pitched giggle.

Rolling her eyes, Teru looked at her Otousan with a look that said, 'Can I PLEASE KILL HER?'

Sighing, Kakashi said, "Right... The one in the middle, you next."

Sasuke said in a monotone voice, "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and I dislike a lot of things. I have no hobbies. My dream is to kill a certain someone and revive my clan."

"Oooh, so scary," Teru mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Teru." Kakashi said, "You next."

"Wonderful.." she muttered, then continued. "My name is Hatake Teru. I like training, hunting, fighting, Otousan, Anko-Neechan, wolves, weapons.. I dislike fan-girls," a glare to Sakura, then continued, "Girly things, shopping for useless junk.. My hobbies are hunting, training, walking around the forest... My dreams are...well.. it's non of your damn business." she smiled at them.

"Naruto." Kakashi said, looking at the blonde.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, pranking, and training! I dislike the few minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook! My hobbies are training, and finding new justus! My dream is to become the Hokage!"

"Ha, yeah right, Naruto." Sakura said, "Like you can become Hokage! You're too dumb!"

"OI!" Teru growled, standing up, "If anyone puts effort to something, they can do it! I guess you wouldn't know you spoiled little brat!"

"What did you just call me?" Sakura got pissed, standing up.

"You didn't hear...? Let me say it again. You. Spoiled. Little. BRAT! I highly doubt you ever train! You probably never worked a decent day in your life! You probably don't know what it is to train! You worthless human girl!" With that, she stormed out.

They were all surprised by the girl's sudden out burst, even Kakashi.

– –

'Wow... What was her problem..?" Naruto thought. He was in his apartment, laying on his back on his head.

_"Probably got fed up with that girl. I know I would have snapped..." _A voice said from inside his mind.

'But, it doesn't make sense, I mean the human part! Isn't she human too?' Naruto replied to it.

_"Heh. Like hell she is. I suspected her to be half demon...and she is. The outburst made me figure it all out.." _It said.

'Then, what do we do, Kyuubi?'

_"Nothing! Who knows what kind of demon she is.. We need to know more!" _The demon replied.

'Fine..' Naruto thought then fell asleep. It was odd to have another demon in the village, that he knew of at least. But, oh well, he had to get sleep now.

– –

The morning came sooner than expected for Teru, she was talking with Juunibi almost the whole night, but did get sleep. Her Otousan told her to meet him and the rest of the team at the training grounds and not to eat anything. Ignoring him, she got a quick bite to eat and headed for the meeting place. Knowing he would be two hours late, as usual, she took her time getting there.

The sight she saw when she arrived at the training grounds did not surprise her; Naruto was being the idiot he was and complaining, Sakura was arguing with Naruto and trying to get Sasuke to go out with her, and Sasuke was ignoring them both. She was snacking on her breakfast which was beef jerky.

"Hey! You're not supposed to eat!" Sakura said, finally noticing Teru.

"HA! You guys actually fell for that...? What a bunch of bakas!" With that said, Teru grinned and sat in a near by tree. She arrived an hour after they were all supposed to meet, after the second hour pasted, Kakashi came.

"Kakashi-Sensei! You're late!" Sakura whined, earning four pairs of eyes rolling. It seemed that Naruto had gotten used to it, Sasuke didn't care, as for Teru... Who knows what she thought of it.

"Let's start on the test, shall we? Teru, get out of the tree." The silver haired man said, motioning for Teru to come here. Teru listed to her Father and walked over to them. "Like I explained yesterday, this is a survival test.." Blah, blah, blah. Teru ignored him for the most part of his speech. Only thing she picked up was that they needed to get the bells he had.

"There are four of you, bust only two bells." Kakashi explained.

"Does that mean two of us will fail?" Sakura asked, looking at her sensei.

"No."

"Then how do we know if we pass or not...?"

"You'll know when you know." Teru commented, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Sakura glared at her, she hated their Sensei's daughter.

"C'mon, let's start!" Naruto said, eager to get this over with.

"I agree with Naruto." Teru said, "Let's get this party on the road!" Then, poof, she was gone.

Sighing, Kakashi said, "Fine. Get ready." With that said, the other three jumped away. 'This might be interesting...' He thought, taking out an orange book and started reading.

They watched him, thinking this would be easy. "Heh.." Teru smirked, it looked like Kakashi was distracted by his book, but she knew better. After the blonde failed at trying to get a bell, for the fourth time it seemed, Teru saw an opening while talking to Naruto who was hanging upside down by a rope from a tree.

Jumping from her spot, the half breed swung her leg at the man, who dodged it with ease.

"A head on approach?" he asked, looking at his daughter.

"Aw heck yea! I'm not so good with long distance... but hand-to-hand combat? Watch out!" She smirked, racing to him.

Not going easy on her, Kakashi tried to punch her, but Teru grabbed his wrist. Then trying the other one, which had the same outcome. Teru didn't waste time, she jumped but and kicked his middle with both feet, and letting go of his wrist as he went flying.

Needless to say, everyone was surprised at what their teammate did. Kakashi stood up, expecting to hear two jingles of the bell on his pants, but only one of them were gone. He stared at the girl, wide eyed as she held up a bell, grinning.

"Too easy~!" Teru laughed.

They all stared at the girl in wonder. She wasn't normal, she just defeated a Jonnin! Teru, being done all ready, jumped and sat on one of the training logs that were in the ground, grinning. She watched as everyone failed at trying to get the last bell. Naruto was tied to the stump while Sakura and Sasuke sat next to it, Teru sitting on the one next to him.

Kakashi went on ranting about something that didn't interence Teru in the most. Sasuke and Sakura was handed a lunch, "I'll be back soon. Eat. And do not give Naruto any of the food!" Then, poof he was gone. Again.

Sitting on the stump, Teru ignored her teammates, keeping her attention on the bell she had in her hand, ringing it. The ring from the bell made her teammates eyes twitch several times. She didn't care, she was bored.

"Can you stop that?" Sakura tried to ask nicely, but was failing.

"No." Was Teru's simple answer.

Sighing, Sakura turned her attention to Naruto and Sasuke. "What are we going to do? If Naruto doesn't eat, he won't have any energy to fight!"

"Then he has to eat." Sasuke suggested.

"But Kakashi-Sensei-!"

"He's not here now, he won't know." He cut in.

Sakura looked around, then to Naruto. "Fine." She said, about to give him some of her food when Kakashi poofed back, glaring at them.

"You broke the rules.. What do you have to say for yourself?" He said, not breaking his glare.

"If we all don't have energy, then we can't work as a team!" Sasuke said, glaring back.

Kakashi's eye blinked, then he smiled. "You all... Pass!" Everyone stared at him, shocked. He continued, "Those who brake he rules are scum, but those who abandoned scum are even less."

"So... You're trying to say I'm scum, Kakashi-Otousan?" Teru questioned, looking over to him.

"No, not exactly.."

she merely rolled her eyes and shrugged it off. "I'm going home." And with that, she left.

* * *

A/N: I think this is a good place to stop, no~? Teru has quiet the temper.. As for the telling themselves to each other part, I had forgotten parts of Naruto's so I just wing it. Please review! I'm probably going to leave the vote up for some time.


	4. Exams And Meetings

A\N: Oi! It's me again, hiya! Okay, for this Chap it's going to be of the time when Team 7 fought Zabuza, but I can't remember every thing that happened so I'm probably going to skip it; I don't feel like re-watching it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Hidan and Itachi would still be in it. So, in other words. I DON'T FRICKING OWN IT. :| I really gotta put this EVERY chapter? Damn.

On with the story.

* * *

The days past slowly for Teru and her team, they were stuck with boring stupid missions. She and Naruto had gotten along better after the third day they were in the same squad, even though he would annoy her to no extent with his 'Believe it!' quote. A few times, she had come close to punching him, but only rarely did she actually punch his face in. The Uzumaki had even introduced her to his other friends; Nara Shikamau, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Choji, and Aburame Shino. Even though Naruto was annoying, only Kiba could rival his annoyingness. It was no wonder how they became friends.

So, now, one day, they were standing in the Hokage's office after a mission; having to catch a cat for its owner. To no surprise, the cat was terrified of Teru and had ran away from her every time it saw her, which made the mission even more difficult. Although, they had used the felines fear against it. Stupid thing, and they say cat's are supposed to be cunning... or was that fox's?

"I hate these missions!" Naruto whined, "I want a tougher one!" That was the start of a small argument.

Finally, the Hokage gave into the energetic ninja's argument, "Fine, Naruto. We will assign you and your squad a C ranked mission."

They all nodded, Naruto looked excited at getting a 'real' mission. The Hokage continued, "You will have to escort a bridge builder back to his village." With that said, a man walked in. Short brown hair and a sake bottle... he was drunk, wonderful.

They all stared at the drunken man. "These are the one's who are going to protect me..?" his speech was slurred. "I might as well not have any."

This made Teru's eye twitch. How dare he doubt her! Sure, she looked like a regular human teenage girl, but she was a demon for Kami-sama's sake! Glaring at the man, she could see out of the corner of her eye that Naruto was, too.

"Come on, guys." Kakashi said, sighing. This was going to be a long mission. They all headed to the gates that lead to Konoha, bags on their backs with whatever they needed in them. As they walked, Kakashi noticed a puddle of water, but it hadn't rained for days. He had a strange suspicion that something bad was going to happen, getting ready for it, the silver haired man looked around.

After a while of walking in complete silence, two supposed ninja's jumped from the a tree, binding shuriken-like chain around Kakashi and quickly tightened it, shredding Teru's Otousan to shreds. They had no way of knowing what happened before it was too late.

The half breed stared in shock and horror at what happened. Sure, she was a demon. Sure, she acted like she didn't care. Sure, she just met the guy some time ago. But, come on! It was her father for Kami-Sama's sake! She snapped, heading into battle, fist raised without a second thought. Roaring out from anger, her fist collided with one of the unknown ninja's face, sending him and the other one, since they were attached, flying through the air a short distance.

The ninja's were quick, much more quick than Teru had anticipated at first. They had all ready ran up to her and rapped their chain around her. Not having enough time to move, there was only one way to get the chains away. She would have to sacrifice her hands. Grabbing the chain with both hands, Teru held it there, not allowing the users to tighten it.

Cursing, the ninja's unhooked the chain from their, er, hand? Then headed towards her other teammates and Tazuna. As they were about to attack, Kakashi had stepped in, stopping them.

"Kakashi!" Teru said, running over to him and the others, her hands dripping with blood.

After tying the two ninja's up to a tree, the Jounin started to interrogate them; but they let no answers slip their lips. It irritated the man, but did not press any further into the matter, he just turned to the client. "This is not a C ranked mission." he stated.

"Ya think?" Teru hissed in slight pain as he tried rapping her injured hands up. Finally, after a while of trying, her Otousan rapped it up for her.

"This would be considered a B or A rank mission." he said, him and the other man staring at each other, well, more like glaring.

Finally, the client gave in, "I'll explain when we are closer to my village.."

'_Ch. Seems there's no way out of this mission.' _Teru though, glaring at the younger-older man.

– –

They all were now on a small boat, heading into the village. Tazuna started to explain, though, Teru didn't listen; she was thinking of other stuff. Honestly, Teru didn't care about the human's problems, or the village's. Call it what you want, but she had no interest in helping them, it was simply another job. The half breed was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the man say something that made her mad.

A man named Gato was sucking all the money and food out of the village, that low life! Sure.. she really didn't care, but, come on! That had to be the most low life thing she has heard a human do in, well, EVER! "NANI? What is that low life motherfucking scum doing?" Teru snapped, glaring at almost nothing. Everyone's eyes, eye for Kakashi, widened at the girl; it was the first thing she said for a while.

They were speechless, they did see the girl mad sometimes, but never this mad. Finally, the man who was guiding the boat spoke up, "We're heading into the village.. Keep quiet." With that, he turned the boat engine off and started rowing.

Teru said nothing the rest of the way, it was too risky; she could snap even if she made the slightest sound. They got to land not long after, they left the boat, the man road off.

"You all can stay at my place, c'mon." Tazuna said, then stared walking. No one was on the streets, but it wasn't surprising. They got away from some houses and went through a path in the forest.

Teru, still not being in a good mood, was looking out for any danger; she would kill any of that goddamn son of a bitch Gato's men. She was pissed off to bloody hell; she would kill anyone that was in her way. But their was one problem, she could not show that she was demon. _'Damnit!' _she growled in her mind.

_"Calm down, jeez. You're spazzing more than usual." _Juunibi said, yawning in the back of her head. Teru gave no reply to her demon friend, which worried the wolf slightly. Shrugging it off, the demon assumed it was only because she was pissed off.

Teru stayed behind everyone, just in case someone decided to attack from behind. Which, with a pissed off Teru, was not a good idea. The half breed had a faint feeling they were being watched, that feeling became true when a sword came spinning over their heads; almost killing them.

Everyone looked to where it ended up at; stuck high in the base of a tree. A man jumped onto the long handle part, looking at them. Kakashi immediately knew who it was; Momochi Zabuza! He had to think of something, and quick. The genins wouldn't be able to take him on; maybe Teru, but he didn't want her life to be threatened again. "Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi said, glaring at the man with his visible eye.

"Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja." Zabuza said, almost in a mocking tone.

Teru, still mad, started walking over to the man, but was stopped by Kakashi. "Let me through! I can take him!" she growled.

"No." Was all he had to say, then lifted his headband up to reveal a scared eye. He opened his eye, closing the other, the now open eye was red with a design in it.. Sasuke recognized this as the Sharingan; something only the Uchiha's had, but this man was not an Uchiha.

The two were fighting for what seemed like forever to Teru and the rest of her team. She felt useless as she watched her Father get too close to death. When the fight had finally ended, Kabuza was nailed to a tree by four kunai's. Just when Kakashi was about to finish the man off, two needles pierced his neck; his head hanged.

Everyone's eyes looked to a mask wearing boy in a near by tree, staring at them all. Kakashi walked over to the now possibly dead Zabuza and checked his pulse; nothing. "He's dead." he said, then looking at the boy.

The boy, possibly around the same age as Naruto and the other two, stood there. Then jumped down to Zabuza. "Thank you. I have been hunting this man for a long time. If it was not for you, I might have not caught him." With that said, he removed the kunai and put the dead man over his shoulders. He disappeared, leaving many confused.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked, still in a daze.

Suddenly, Kakashi fell over, unconscious. Surprised, everyone ran over to him. "Kakashi-Sensei!"

(A/N: I don't feel like going through the whole thing.. So I'm skipping it. Don't like it? Deal with it. :| )

It was a few days after the whole event at the bridge; Teru was mentally and physically exhausted. What took place there also clarified hers and Juunibi's suspicions; Uzumaki Naruto is indeed the host of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. The fox had possibly all ready figured out what Teru is, now she had to be careful. Although, Teru's definition of careful is far more different than Juunibi'.

Some time after they arrived back at Konoha, Kakashi had told them he selected them all to take the Chuunin exam and to meet him at the third floor, room 303 (A/N: I'm only guessing) at the examination building. The four had three days to think it over, they were either not going to come, or they were.

Teru had sneaked out of the village, if anyone found out she did, the half breed would be in serious trouble. She walked far away from the village, stopping at what she knew was the border. Two statues made out of the side of a cliff signified it as the Valley Of The End. The waterfall road down the cliff, it made all of the demon's worries disappear.

She had all ready decided; she would take the Chuunin exams, she would become a Chuunin. She wanted to prove, not only to herself, but to the villagers, that she was not just a demon. The villagers of Konoha had somehow found out that she was a half breed, and had the Juunibi No Ookami sealed inside her.

Walking over to the two monument, she noticed the one on the other side looked just like...

"Uchiha Madara." she growled the name, glaring at it. Teru had almost forgotten she had a score to settle with him! But, was he even alive? Teru sighed; it was years and years ago when she had last seen him. "He could be dead for all I know.." Teru said to herself.

"And what is he's not?" a voice asked from behind her.

She froze.. That voice, it was so familiar. Turning around, she saw a dark haired man wearing an orange mask. "Who.. are you?" she asked. It was a dumb question. She all ready had a good guess of who it was; the scent and chakra flow were the same as him.

"Isn't it obvious, Teru?" the man asked, smirking behind his mask.

She punched at him, but her fist went right through him. "NANI?" Teru growled. "You... H-...how are you.."

"Alive?" he finished for her. "That will be revealed soon, my little demon." It felt as if everything had stopped, as if nothing was alive besides those two. "I have a proposal for you, Teru." he said as he turned to face her.

_"Teru! Get out of there, now! Listen to me!" _Juunibi shouted from inside the back of her mind, but she was unable to move. Frozen in place, Teru could only glare at the man.

"I want you to join Akatsuki.." he said seriously, looking at the girl.

* * *

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! :D Mwahahaha! Anyway. I stopped it here 'cause I wanted people to woke- yes, she joins Akatsuki or no. :3 Well, please vote! And don't forget the pairing vote, too!


	5. Agreement

A/N: Hiya's~ Fifth chapter! Yay! The pairing poll is still going on, same results as last time so.. Please, for the love of Jashin-Sama(I just had to say that), REVIEW! I only got 2/3 people telling me what they think.. So.. Review! PLEASE! Also, I just have to put in some MadaTeru in here.. I just HAD to.. Dun kill me. For now, until the poll is done, it's a one-sided MadaraxTeru. Warning: OOCness

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. I really gotta put this EVERY chapter?

* * *

Teru stared at the mask man in front of her. He wanted her to what...? After all the shit he's done? She then thought; what would happen if she said no..? Would he threaten her? Kill her on the spot..? Or worse, humiliate her in front of everyone. She had to think about that.. He could easily kill Kakashi, Naruto, and all her other friends. She couldn't risk it, but she didn't want to betray them either.

Without knowing, she had stopped staring, she was now looking at the ground, sadness and confusion in her eyes. They would kill her Otousan, but, she shouldn't care! He was only an adopted father, and not even by choice.. She didn't care about her real father, but something was different about Kakashi. The man really did care, unlike the thing she called Father all those years ago. Hell, she was the one who killed him. The bastard had it coming to him, trying to stop her from running away.

"..Teru, are you okay?" Asked an all too familiar voice while a familiar hand brought her head up to look at the masked ninja. Madara didn't know what possesed him to do so, but he did, hoping the half breed was okay.

Teru was too shocked at what he did, she could feel her face heat up. The man, Uchiha Madara, was worried about her, a demon, the one he almost killed. "Ch. Why do you care?" she asked, glaring. Oh, how she hated him so. Yet, she couldn't shake this odd feeling that formed somewhere in her. It was an unknown feeling to her, never in her life did she even think of having a feeling, even though so small, in her.

Madara stared at her, trying to think why he did. Not sure himself, he looked to the ground. He was confused, shocked, and even hurt. He didn't know why he was hurt, but he was. He was trying to be nice to the girl, but she didn't care. He should have been mad, yet he wasn't, just hurt.

"Er... " Teru didn't know what to do. Should she ask what was wrong? Wait, why did she care? She hated him! "Uh.. Madara? Are you okay..?" That must have been the dumbest thing that she ever said. One reason being is was a stupid question! Two, she shouldn't even care! Yet, here she was, asking.

"Why do you care."

"HEY! That's MY line!" she growled then stopped once she heard a small chuckle coming from the man. "W-what was that? Did you just laugh at me?"

She got her answer when Madara feel to the ground laughing and holding his stomach. The half breed's face lit up with embarrassment, a light blush on her cheeks. She stared at the still laughing masked ninja, a smile slowly started to form on her lips. She didn't know why she found a grown man rolling on the floor laughing to death amusing, it just was. Before she knew, Teru was also laughing, although not as much as the Uchiha.

Madara looked up at the girl. She was... laughing? He grinned under his mask, standing up, hoping she would reconsider. Though, now that he thought about it, she never really answered. "So, my little demon, how about it? Will you join the Akatsuki?"

She stared blankly at the man, she had stopped laughing once he stood up. _'This again?' _she thought. "Uhm.."

"I'll let you finish the Chuunin exams! Then you can join! ..Please?"

"Why are you so damn persistent?"

"..." Madara looked the other way, blushing behind his mask. He wouldn't tell her, not now. The Uchiha knew that the girl hated him, he couldn't risk being heartbroken.

"Uchiha! Answer me!" Teru growled at him.

"Because.. You're... strong...?" Madara said, hoping she was that stupid. No such luck.

"That has to be the lamest excuse ever." Teru sighed, "But I doubt you'll leave me alone about it, and if I say no you'll probably threaten me, or kidnap me, blah blah.. Fine." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

His face immediately brightened under the orange mask, grinning. He lunged forward, rapping his arms around her neck and hugging the life out of her. Literally.

"M-Madara! Let g-go!" Teru struggled, trying to get out of the iron grip of the ninja's hug.  
"Oops.. Sorry, Teru." he said, letting her go then straightening up again. "I'll give you the rest of the day to prepare to leave. I'll come find you around midnight."

"Wait. Just a day? But the Chuunin-!"

"You don't need to be one, Teru. You're a demon."

"Ch.. Fine." she growled. "If you are one second late then I will not join you!" she said, walking away. "I already get enough lateness from Kakashi-Otousan!" With that, she was gone.

Madara chuckled to himself, a loss of words for the newly hyper demon. _'This will be interesting..' _

– –

_"Teru! Why did you agree?"_ Juunibi asked from inside the back of Teru's dead.

The half breed rolled her eyes, _'Because if I did not agree, he could have threatened to kill Kakashi. Plus.. This seems interesting' _she smirked a little, heading towards the village in a neck breaking speed.

_"That's what almost got you killed, Teru! Curiosity killed the cat."_

'But.. I am not a cat, Juunibi.' Not another word was said between the two. She approached the village, the sun was still in the sky. "Noon.. Gives me enough time." she said to herself, then went to the side of the village and jumped above the walls, heading home. She didn't encounter anyone, which was good. She arrived at her and Kakashi's small home.

Sighing, she walked in. No one was home, good. She walked to her blank room. Barley anything in the room, only a dresser and a bed, even though she didn't use the bed. Teru was too used to sleeping on the ground, and continued to do so. She looked around, finding a bag under the bed. She took it out, putting some clothes in it, and some weapons. After she was done, the half breed hid the bag under the bed again.

She laid on the bed, closing her eyes and attempting to sleep. But she was unable to. Too much stuff was going through her head. She had accepted the Uchiha's request to join the Akatsuki, she didn't mind it that much at first. The only friends she really had was Naruto and Juunibi. Only people that seemed to care were those two and Kakashi.. The villagers hated her, for reasons she didn't know. Okay, she did know. But, it wasn't her fault she was half demon. When that thought entered her mind, she began to remember life in her birth village..

Teru was treated like a god there, but hated it. She would go out of her way to get yelled at by the others. Normally the demons would yell at her, not the humans. While living there, her name was Teru Akuma. She was the heir to the Akuma clan, which was mostly the reason why everyone respected her. The other reason was because she had the Juunibi No Ookami sealed within her.

Teru dressed differently than she did back when she was in her birth village. When she was home, she was to wear a kimono. Needless to say, she hated it too. Every time she went out, she always wore baggy pants and a baggy shirt. She had short short black hair. Back then, she looked more like a boy than a girl. Teru was usually out and about back there, too, with a lot of the other demon kids.

Without knowing, the half demon had fallen into a deep sleep. When she awoke, she looked out the window. It was dark out. Then she directed her attention to the blanket that was on her. "Kakashi must have come home.." she yawned.

"Nope." said a voice followed by a small amused chuckle.

"Wha?" she said, sitting up quickly. "Whose there?"

"Is there any need to ask?" It was Madara, wonderful. He came out of his little hiding spot; a small area of her room where the light from the moon did not touch.

"What the hell do you want. It's not even midnight.." she yawned once more, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Actually, my little demon, it is."

Teru twitched at the nickname, then realized what he said. "Huh?" she looked at the clock. It was midnight, five minuted passed to be exact.

"I got here an hour ago.. But you were asleep."

"And you didn't wake me up?"

"You seemed too peaceful.." Madara said, smirking behind his mask.

"Creep." Teru said, getting out of her bed. She took out the bag from underneath it, "I'm ready."

"Good." he said seriously, then walked out the door of her room.

Teru turned to her bed, sadness in her eyes. She didn't know that leaving would be this hard on her.. But she had to, she already agreed. "Sorry, Kakashi-Otousan, Naruto-Kun.." she whispered then followed Madara out of the village.

– –

Madara and Teru had walked for some time, the sun was barley beginning to rise. The awkward silence between the two was not helping the half breeds nervousness.

"Uh.. So.. what are the other members like?" Teru finally asked, trying to get rid of the silence.

Madara turned his head in the direction of Teru, smirking under his mask. "Interested, are we?" he chuckled.

"Y'know.. Forget I asked. Damn chuckle of yours creeps the shit out of me." she growled, glaring half-heartedly at him.

He laughed, turning his attention to the rode again. They traveled for another hour or so until they came across a cave like base. He walked in, Teru close behind him. It was quiet, too quiet. "Pein." Madara said, breaking the silence.

A man with firey red hair and multiple piercings came out of the shadows, he was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"This is Teru.. She will be joining the Akatsuki today."

The man looked at Teru, his spiral like eyes seemed like they were looking at her soul.. She had no doubt that they weren't. She felt as if she was getting smaller and smaller.. "U-uhm.. Hello.." she said. _'Damnit! Why am I stuttering?'_ she thought, mentally kicking herself.

He looked back at Madara, "Right." he said.

The Uchiha looked at Teru, "I am leaving for a while. Be good, my little demon." he said, patting her head and walking off.

"Don't call me that!" she growled, glaring at his back. She didn't look away until he was completely gone. She turned to Pein.

"Meet me at my office tomorrow. There, I will tell you everything you need to know. You will also get your Akatsuki uniform."

"Aaand I'm supposed to sleep where?"

He didn't answer, not caring, he turned away and walked to his office.

"Baka." she mumbled, hands on her hips. She looked around, then started to walk after Pein. She walked into a house-like place. There was even a living room! There was a couch, too! Sighing, she walked over to it and laid down, falling asleep.


	6. The Akatsuki And Akuma's

"Whoa...!" A voice from somewhere beyond the darkness said. "What the h...?" Teru couldn't hear it entirly.

"What's going..? Whoa..!" Another voice came.

The half breed was now having trouble sleeping. She didn't want to wake up, she was hoping everything that happened the day before was nothing but a dream. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't so lucky. She was laying on the same couch she had found in the Akatsuki base where she followed Madara.

"I think she's awake, un." Another one? How many where there!

"She looks like an Uchiha." The first voice said.

That made Teru shoot right up out of her almost circular posistion on the couch. "What?" she growled glaring. There was a blue skinned one that resembled a shark, odd. Another one look to be a girl, but was obviously a guy, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one had short red hair, he was shorter than the other two. "Who are you?"

"You should be answering us, un!"

"Oh.. yea.." she said, slightly taken aback. Teru just remembered where she was and why. That and the fact that she knew no one besides Madara and Pein.

"What's going on in here?" The monotone voice of Pein came into the room as he walked in. He then noticed Teru, remembering the night before. "Ah, yes." he said, "There is a meeting. Now." With that, he grabbed walked around to Teru, grabbed her arm and took her to his office.

"Oi!" Teru said, trying to get out of the iron grip of the other man.

He let go, much to the half demon's surprise and looked at her. They were standing in an office, his. "Madara requested for you to be in the Akatsuki, and you will. Do not speak of him to any of the other members." he said, then continued, "Wait here." He left, leaving her in the room.

"..Like hell." she mumbled, transforming into a tiny ferret with a puff of smoke and following him. She didn't know why, but Teru could always transform into a ferret without using the hand signs. Well, it made sense since she was some kind of ferret demon. An odd one, though. Her demon form looked almost nothing like a ferret would.

She had followed him into a room where people, other members, where waiting. They all had on their uniforms. She recognized the three from earlier.

"What was that about, un?" The blond asked, Teru's eye twitched at the 'un'.

"That..." He stopped, trying to figure out how to put it best, then continued, "was Teru. She will be joining us today." 

"But she won't have a partner. Plus, we don't need another one!" The blue skinned man spoke this time.

"She does not need one. She will assist all the members in any mission." Pein replied calmly.

"She looked weak, un!"

Pein had nothing to say to that, he had not seen her in battle.

"You probably haven't seem her in battle, have you?" A calm voice asked. Everyone turned their attention to a dark hair and eyed man.

_'He looks like an Uchiha..' _Teru thought, staring.

"I haven't." Pein replied, snapping Teru out of her trans.

"Then why is she joining! She's probably weak, un!"

"Oh shut the hell up!" Teru had had it, she was annoyed. How dare they, humans, call her weak! She was half demon! Everyone directed their attention to the small, black furred red eyed ferret. "How would you know if I am, human? You've never meet me! And stop with that 'un' shit! It's fucking annoying! And you, blue skin!" she looked at the shark man, "What are you, a shark-man or man-shark?"

Needless to say, almost everyone was shocked. Pein just shook his head slowly while the other black haired man stared at her.

"Well.." Someone else said, Teru looked up. It was a masked man, only thing showing was his eyes. "Is this the one you were talking about?" he asked, picking her up from the furr on the back of her neck.

"Oi! Put me down!" Teru glared at him while Pein nodded. "I said. Put. Me. DOWN!"

The man dropped her, literally. But, luckily, Teru transformed back to her human self with a puff of smoke, landing on her butt. She glared at the wide eyes man who just dropped her. Why were they staring at her? She had clothes on! "What are you staring at?"

Pein coughed, getting everyone's attention. "She will be a part of the Akatsuki. No questions asked." he looked at the girl who was sitting on the floor, "Get up."

"Ch." she mumbled, standing up but moving away from the unknown masked man.

They knew it was time for introductions, the blonde grumbled. "I'm Deidara, un.." Teru's eye twitched again, she would just have to get used to it.

"Sasori." The red head said, arms over chest.

"Uchiha Itachi." That confirmed that he was, indeed, and Uchiha.  
"Hoshigaki Kisami." The blue skin one said, still glaring at the girl.

"Zetsu." A fly-trap looking one said. One half of his head was black and the other white, his hair green.

"Kakuzu." The masked man who picked her up said. Everyone now looked at her, waiting.

"Uhm.. Hata- erm.. Akuma Teru.." she said, knowing using her adopted name was not a good idea. As much as she hated her birth surname, she had to use it now. Later that day, she had gotten a room assigned to her and her own Akatsuki cloak. 

– – 

Back in Konoha, Hatake Kakashi was running everywhere, looking for his daughter. She had gone missing. Many people told him to give up, forget about the demon, he wouldn't, he couldn't. Teru was his daughter, though adopted, but she meant something to him. He looked everywhere she would have been; the training ground, the small forest located in the village, and even the Hokage statue heads. She loved the view from up there. 

As he ran more, he clenched the headband that was in his hand tighter and tighter. He was certain she was forced out of the village, possibly by her own kind. She had left her headband there, she cared for it too much to just leave it! It was the only sign that she knew she was human, and she left it on her bed. He even noticed the bag that was under it was gone, along with some clothes.

If her own kind had taken her, he could only assume the worst. Teru had said her clan would try and kill her any chance they got if they found her, they were a too proud clan to have a half-breed like her alive with their family name. She was only kept alive to be used as a tool for war. That made the masked nin sick to his stomach just thinking about Teru only being used for war.

He stopped, knowing it was stupid to go around the village any longer. She was gone, out of the village, to Kami-sama knows where. He just prayed she was alive. He wanted to move the search out of the village, into surrounding areas and towns. But knew the Hokage would decline; the ninja had too much work to do.

Now, he had to way of knowing where she was, or if she was alive. He would not forget, every time he was able to get out of the village, he would look for her. He...just had to rest for now; he was mentally and physically tired, even though it was only noon. He walked back to his house, ignoring everything around him, still holding onto Teru's headband like it would crumble away. He walked in, closed and locked the door, lazily throwing the keys on the couch. He walked to his room, opened the door and laid on the bed. He just wanted to sleep, he just wanted to know if his daughter was okay..

– – 

Teru had a sudden ting of pain in her chest, in her heart. She clenched the Akatsuki cloak that was in front of it, eyes looking at it.

"What, un?" Deidara asked from behind her.

"..Nothing." she said, un-clenching her hand and moving it back to her side. She turned around to see Deidara and Sasori standing there. They were going on their first mission; gain information on the Ichibi's host, Gaara. The mission would only last at least a month or two. They left, heading for Suna.

The walk to the village was long and boring, almost complete silence. She didn't talk, but the other two did, something about art. She didn't care for it, her mind on other... important matters. But, every time she thought of something different, it be about Kakashi or Konoha, it always went back to Madara. Even if it was something that had nothing to do with him, like what was around her, her mind went back to him! It was so weird..

She finally was able to think of something different. But not a topic she enjoined; it was about her old village and clan. She didn't want to think about all that, but had to so she was able to stop thinking about that man. She thought about her old home for who knows how long, she didn't even notice they were near the village now.

"Oi, Teru! We're near, un!" Deidara yelled behind his shoulder at her. He didn't even turn to look at the half breed.

"..Right." she said, her voice was low and tired.

"Tired, un?" he asked, this time turning his head to see Teru's looking down, her eyes almost closed. He looked back at the puppeteer next to him, "Think we should stop, Danna?" he whispered.

"No." he replied, not looking at his partner.

"But.. she seems kinda.. I dunno.. Different, un." 

"She probably misses her village."

The bomber ninja looked back at the girl, slowing his pace a little, waiting for Teru to be next to him. Then started to walk next to her. "What's wrong, un?"

"Nothing.."

"Something is, un. Tell me." Deidara demanded.

"..Fine. I'm thinking about my birth village." Teru said, a small amount of pain in her voice.

"Birth village? Care to explain?" Sasori questioned.

Teru sighed, giving into the two. "The village I came from before joining the Akatsuki was not the village I was born in. My birth village was not a registered one among humans, we hid in a cave inside a volcano. Our population was mostly demons, some humans who did not despise us. Before I was born, the humans and demons of my village lived in peace.

"That all changed once I, the abomination of my clan, was born into this world. I was half human, half demon. In addiction, the Juunibi No Ookami was sealed inside of me. My clan did not want me to live any longer, they were a proud clan of demons, but aloud me to do so because I was a tool of war. They wanted only me to live for the possibly upcoming war, the Demon War. After that, they had planned to kill me right then and there. They, the Akuma clan, are still looking for me to this very day, even after hundreds of years." 

Deidara and Sasori took in all the information given to them, Teru continued, "I heard that a civil war broke out between the humans and demons of my village, the demons easily winning. During that time, I was able to rest. If I am correct, that war lasted for a hundred years or so. They send a couple of their ninja's after me, but on my birth day, every year, they send almost the entire clan. Now. I do not want anyone else knowing any of this. Do not tell anyone, got it?" She sent them both a glare, they nodded.

They were a few yards away from the village entrance, but were attacked by... things. Their skin was a tan color, eyes all different. Their 'ears' looked as if they were stretched and thinned out. The tails were long and boney. Four claws on the front and back... er, paws? They had no fur on their body, they were also on all fours.

"No.." Teru mumbled, there were at least five of them. "Deidara, Sasori, get out of here!" she said, trying to get them away, but the demons wouldn't let them. "Oh, Kami-sama no..."


	7. New And Old Friends

A/N: I. Hate. My. Computer. It deleted this chapter! And I know I saved it! Gr... Anyway. I am attempting to write it again.. This is gonna be fun. Also, I might name the chapters. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

There was no where to run, and they knew it. Teru, Deidara, and Sasori were trapped by the demons that attacked them. Cursing under her breath, Teru had to figure out a way for all of them to get away, or at least Deidara and Sasori. It wasn't their fight, it was hers. It was her clan that attacked, her clan that wanted her dead. "Oi, Deidara, Sasori. I got a plan." she said, low enough for only them to hear. "First I'll make a diversion, Deidara you make a clay bird and get out of here with Sasori. I'll hold them off. Also, Sasori, if some follow you, you need to kill them on the spot. Don't ask questions, just do it."

The two partners looked at each other, then nodded. Quickly, Teru hit the sandy ground with her palm, the sand under the demons seemed to explode. "GO!" Teru growled.

Deidara already had the bird ready, he threw it in the air and in a puff of white smoke, it enlarged. The blonde and red head jumped onto it, they were in the sky high enough for the demons not to jump and get them, but low enough for them to see.

"Go! Now! I got this!" Teru demanded. They did as ordered. Once they were far enough, to where Teru could barley see the two, she turned to the not injured demons. "Seems your skin had just saved your asses."

"As confident as ever, Teru." A voice said from under her. A quick claw swiped at her, but she was able to jump away in time.

"Comander of the ambush squad.." she said as the demon rose from the sand, "Keyroy."

"Long time no see, abomination." he hissed.

"Let's get this over with, shall we? I have no time for you." Teru said. She didn't need a hand sign, nor a puff of smoke to transform into her demon form. It looked like the other ones, but had more of a human look. She stood on two feet, she was about 7 and a half feet tall.

"My thoughts exactly!" he said, charging for her, teeth showing.

"That used to scare me when I was a child.." she said, her voice much deeper than before, as he got closer. "BUT NOT ANYMORE!" she growled, swiping at the side of his face once he was close enough. There was a crack, pop, and then the jaw was torn off by the sudden force. "Now you won't be able to talk, you annoying bastard."

Keyroy glared at her, the other demons were to frightened that she tore one of the strongest demons jaw off. She continued to say, "You always act so high and mighty, Keyroy. You think everyone will respect and love you if you're the strongest. Let me tell you this.." her voice softened, "They won't love you, they'll be too scared to come near you. The only way for one to be truly loved, is if they see the real you, not the fake you. Stop trying so much!" she 'barked' the last part.

"Nice speech, little Teru. But your life ends here!" One of the other demons snapped out of the trance and ran for her.

She was able to block the attack, but one of the other ones got her. She spun around, holding the first attacker and hit the other one with him. She had a four claw deeps gash on her back. The kind of demons skin might have been very thick, but the claws were long and hard. She winced at the pain, one eye closed tightly.

"Heh. Not so full of yourself, are you now?"

She smirked evilly, "Crazy Teru is here again!" she roared, charging for them. Her eyes were a darker shade of red.

– –

Away somewhere, Deidara and Sasori were sure they could stop now and wait. "Where is she, un?" he asked, they were still on the bird, in the air.

Sasori didn't answer, just stared off into space. The bomber frowned, looking around. BOOM! Both their heads snapped over to the explosion. It was were they left the halfbreed. "Shit! Brat, get over there!"

"Don't have to tell me twice, Danna, un!" he said. The bird started to fly back there. It took some time, but they arrived there. Teru was standing in the middle of a circle of dead demons, back in her human form. "Teru, un!" Deidara said as they landed.

"Deidara, Sasori! What are you doing here?" she asked, running over to them.

"There was an explosion." Sasori stated.

"Eheheh.. Sorry. That was me." she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Anyway. We should probably leave before ninja's from the village come to investigate the explosion." Deidara nodded, motioning for her to get on the clay bird. She jumped on and sat down.

Somewhere not too far off, a shadowy figure stood, inspecting the episode. "Hm." It said, thinking. Ever since the demon had joined the Akatsuki, he had kept an eye on her for a while to see if anything would happen. "Zetsu." he said. A black and white plant like man come out of the ground, "I want you to watch her for me." he said, then disappeared. The plant man did as ordered, going back into the ground.

– –

It had been some time since Teru had joined the Akatsuki, shegot along with everyone, they were like a family to her. Deidara was the older – or was in younger? – brother who loved to blow shit up. Sasori was the quiet brother who was, well, a puppet himself. Kakuzu was like an uncle, the one who loved money and money only. Pein and Konan were like the father and mother, they knew each other since they were kids. Itachi was like the cool silent older brother, only she could make him smile or laugh. Kisame...he was more like a pet fish, or shark, but a brother pet in a way. Zetsu was the weird brother with a split personality.

Kakuzu didn't have a partner anymore, so she had to go on missions with him more. He killed his last one, now they were looking for a replacement. One that wouldn't die so easily. Though, today Teru and the rest of the Akatsuki had the day off. She was laying next to a rive with Deidara. If anyone needed to find Deidara or Teru, they just had to find the other one, too. The two were usually together. It was an hour or two before noon, they were enjoying a small nap.

"Teru, un." Deidara said.

"Yea, u-." Teru stopped, eyes widened a bit. They both burst out laughing. Over the time she had hung around the bomber, she had picked up his way of speech. "Deidara, you just wanted me to say that!" she said. Usually, she would have to concentrate for her not to say 'un'. She sat up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea, yes, un." he said, also sitting up.

"Wanna blow shit up?"

"Hell yea, un!" he grined, getting his clay.

Zetsu was watching them, just like he was ordered by Madara. He had to report everything to the man that happened with Teru. Well, almost everything at least. He didn't say the time she almost blew the hideout up with Deidara. Now, they were blowing small clay fish in the water, laughing and smiling.

Teru had forgotten all about Konoha, almost all. She still remembered Kakashi and Naruto, but didn't think of them too much. She also remembered Anko, who she played pranks on with Naruto. Teru pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, concentrating on the clay bombs her friend made.

It was a little peaceful with the Akatsuki. Some time later, Itachi, Kisame and her went to Konoha. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and the straw hat, hoping no one would recognize her. They reached the gates of the village, Teru frowned once the guard told them to stop. But to Teru's not so much surprise, Itachi used his Sharingan to knock the man out. She remembered when Madara last used that on her, she shivered, barley visible. It was oh so boring in that world to her.

They entered the village and went to a small cafe like shop to get something to eat. All three of them had straw hats on, their faces not revealed. They had tea and dango, then something caught Teru's eye. It was a man with white spiky hear and a mask... Hatake Kakashi. She bit down on her bottom lip, hoping he wouldn't see her. Luckly, he didn't. Two other Jounin's talked to Kakashi, then Itachi's younger brother came.

They knew the Copy Ninja had seen them, but the Akatsuki members didn't do anything. They just sat there. Sasuke had come, probably to talk to Kakashi. He did, then saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he looked over to where it was, whatever it was was now gone. He looked back at Kakashi, the two other Jounin's left.

Over by a canal, the three Akatsuki members walked in silence. Teru glanced around, nervous. They were looking for the Kyuubi, Naruto, the last time she went to investigate one of the Biju hosts, it didn't go over too well. If they couldn't find him in the village, then she would just have to 'sniff' him out. Being a ferret demon did have its ups, after all.

They kept walking until they were stopped by two Jounin;Asuma and Kurenai. She knew them, just not all too well.

"Who are you?" Asuma asked, looking at the suspicious people.

"Just travelers..." Teru said in an unfamiliar voice, tilting her head even lower.

"Oh? Then why are you hiding your face?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm... just a little shy when it comes to my looks, as all.."

Kurenai didn't believe it, she took out a kunai. Asuma brought out his weapon and fused it with chakra, making the blade lengthen.

"Heh. Thought it wouldn't work." Kisame said, smirking.

Teru sighed, wishing this didn't happen. Itachi removed his straw hat, shocking the two Konoha ninja's.

"Uchiha Itachi.." the man said.

"Ding ding, you win a prize." Teru said, in her regular voice, rolling her eyes. She knew they wouldn't remember her voice, it has been some time since she last talked to them, after all.

This time, Kisame took his hat off, throwing it to the side. The ninja's stared at him in shock.

"Baka." Teru sighed.

The two Konoha Jounin's looked at her, "That voice.." Kurenai said.

Oh shit, Teru forgot, Kurenai had a very good memory! Shit, shit! The halfbreed was now panicking in her head.

"Wait.. You're.. Hatake's kid!"

"CRAP!" Teru stepped back. The S-rank criminals – including Teru – got ready to fight.

"Wait. If you're Kakashi's kid, what are you doing with two S-rank criminals?" Asuma asked. He got his answer when Teru ran at him, punching his gut. The fight went on, Itachi had told the half breed to let him ans Kisame take caer of them. She was off at the side, watching. Kurenai was fighting Itachi with a Genjustu. Stupid idea.

The Uchiha countered it with his own Genjustu, but before he could finish her off, Kakashi stepped in and blocked the attack. Teru's eyes widened, trying not to get noticed by him.

It was too late, Kakashi had looked over to the girl, there was something oddly familiar about her.. He was unable to see her face, she was hiding it from view. He shrugged it off, fighting Itachi while Kisame battled Asuma. Kurenai was helping Hatake with the Uchiha.

"Whose that girl?" Kakashi asked when they were standing, waiting for Itachi to make a move.

"You can't tell? It's..." she was cut off by said girl jumping from where she was, landing on the water with her fist punching it. The liquid under Kurenai and Kakashi exploded, knocking him away. "Don't want him to know...huh?" she asked, looking at the girl.

She growled, glaring at the woman. She turned her attention to Kakashi as soon as he was about to attack her. Eyes widening, the only thing she was able to do was dodge the attack. But it had knocked her hat off by accident. The masked man stared wide eyes at the girl, shocked to see her.

"Teru.." he said. "What.. What are you doing?"

"That is of no concern of yours, Hatake." she said coldly.

"You're also..." he was cut off by Teru,

"A Hatake? I think not. When I left this village I discarded that name. Now, I am known as Akuma Teru. My clan name." her voice sent a shiver down the mans spine, she had changed. For better or for worse, he didn't know. But, despite how the girl was acting at that moment, she was still the nice Teru he had known, but she did not want him to know.

He couldn't fight her, he wouldn't. He attacked Itachi, who used his infamous Sharingan on him. Kakashi stopped, eyes – or eye – widened. He was in that world Teru had been in when facing Madara. He fell to the ground, pain in his mind. Teru stared, neither scared or concerned showed in her face.

"Let's go." Teru said. Kisame lifted up his sword, then brought it down to hit the water, making the best escape diversion. They got away, heading for Naruto's. "He's not in the village." she said. The three had broken into the apartment, she sniffed one of the hosts shirt. "I think I know where." she said, than ran out of the apartment. They all had their straw hats back on, no one knew it was them. They easily got out of the village, Teru following Naruto's scent.

They arrived at a small passing town. Shops and hotels occupied most of the buildings. People flooded the streets, trying to get somewhere. "He's here." she said, looking around. Her eyes fixed on a hotel, "There!" she said, running into the town. Once she got into the town, she slowed her pace to a normal walking one. She and the other two arrived at the hotel.

Walking in, she didn't bother asking where Naruto's room would be, she could smell the scent out. They got to the room, Itachi knocked on the door. After a while, the door opened to reveal Naruto and his spiky yellow hair. "Who.. Who are you?"

"Would you please step outside, Naruto?" Itachi asked, stepping aside.

Naruto was scared – no – he was frightened. He stepped out of the room. They were already surrounding him.

"Itachi, should I cut off one leg just to make sure he doesn't run away?" Kisame asked. Itachi nor Teru objected to his request. Smirking, the shark like man raised his sword, ready to attack the smaller boy.

A puff of white smoke came out of nowhere. Whatever was inside the smoke blocked Kisame's attack. Once it cleared, a toad with armor on was able to be seen.

"A... frog?" Teru asked, but in a different voice than her real one. She knew it was a toad, but also knew whoever summoned it would take it as an insult..

"It's a toad!" Bingo. Whoever it was sighed, coming into view of the three.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto said.

"Don't call me that!" The 'Pervy Sage' said.

"Heh. This might actually be fun.." Kisame said as the toad disappeared in another puff of smoke. But, before they could begin their battle, Itachi's younger brother showed up.

"Itachi!" he yelled, glaring at him. He started to form what Teru knew was the Chidori. Had Kakashi been stupid enough to teach him that move? She shook her head at the thought and watch as the boy charged at Itachi.

The older Uchiha was able to deflect it easily, just by grabbing the younger boy by the wrist and pushing it to a wall. Said wall had been destroyed on the impact of the Chidori, creating a hole. Then, Itachi kicked his younger brother and let him fly to the wall at the end of the hall. In neck breaking speed, Itachi had grabbed Sasuke's throat and held him above the ground. "Sasuke, you will never be able to beat me.." Itachi muttered into the ear of his younger brother, "You lack.. hatred." he pulled away. After that, Teru and Kisame could only understand what happened once Sasuke started screaming.

Dropping his brother to the ground, the Uchiha turned to the others.

"Those eyes of yours really get on my nerves." Teru said, placing her hands on her hips, talking in her regular voice by accident.

Naruto looked at the unknown girl, slightly shocked. He knew that voice anywhere, but could it really be..?

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger~!:D Mwahahaha. Anyway. Please, for the LOVE of Jashin-Sama, REVIEW! ..Reviews make the writer happy. :D?


	8. Realization

A/N: Okay, first things first... I am so sorry it took foreeeeeeever! I was unable to update this story.. Hell, I couldn't get to it! It's weird.. Anyway. Yay! More voted for the pairing! It's now MadaTeru 3 and NaruTeru 1. I think I'm going to end the poll after the next chapter, I mean..really, it's what...the eight chapter? Ch.. So, yea, I'm ending it after the ninth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my OC's.

* * *

Teru looked over to Naruto, by the look in his eyes, she knew he had a suspicion of who she was. "Let's get this over with quickly, no?" she said, stepping forward to the blonde, not hiding her real voice.

"You're.." Naruto said, trailing off.

Teru nodded, then sighed. "As you think, yes, I am Teru.. I have my reasons for all of this. But I will not reveal them for other reasons.." she said, then got a sense of Deja Vu when she was back talking to the Hokage.. "Now, Naruto, if you would be so kind as to come along with us with no problems..? I would very much appreciate it."

Naruto shook his head, the half breed would have known better to think that Knuckle Head Naruto would go with them so easily. Sighing, she looked over to the other two Akatsuki members.

"Naruto! Get back!" The other man, Jiriaya said as he put his hands on the ground. In a flash, the hallway was turned into something resembling a stomach insides.

"Shit.." Teru mumbled, looking around. The ground, or stomach in this case, started to attach itself to the three Akatsuki. "Kisame, Itachi! Retreat!" she yelled, running over to them. "This stuff seems to attach itself to us." she said, gesturing to the stomach insides.

The two nodded, Itachi had already let go of his poor brother – Teru had no sympathy for him – and let the 'stomach' have his brother sink into it. They darted down one hallway, Kisame's sword got stuck on the.. stuff and had to cut it off. The ran, but there was a dead end.

Itachi, being the Sharingan user he is, used his 'Amaterasu' as Teru found out some time ago. It came in handy, but she didn't like the vibe the black flames gave off.. Though, it was the only thing that was able to burst through the stomach. They got out. Of course, they had to keep going, not risking to get caught in that thing again.

– –

They had ran for some time, but they finally stopped once they were near the base. At least ten miles, which to them was not close, but they refereed to it as.

"If we need the Bijuu, aren't we supposed to go in order? One through nine?" Teru asked, not speaking of the other ones. True, no human would know of the others, only nine was known to them. But, of course, there are always those who know of the others and seek their powers out for themselves, such as Madara. Truth be told, she didn't like their plan, but she didn't hate it, either.

It would bring peace, fake or not, it would. She was, in fact, sick of the fighting of humans, and demons. She hoped that it would also help her clan. They did, indeed, try to kill her more than once. But she was not the only one whose life was on the line in that place. Her half brother, Akuma Teruka, was also put on death row. But since he was full breed, he was able not to get killed. The two had the same father, but different mothers.

Teruka had been on death row for trying to help his half sister. But being full demon, and being the son of the clan leader, he was aloud to live. He was one of the two that truly cared for her. The other, surprisingly, was her uncle, Akuma Keyroy.

True, he just tried to kill her some time ago. But she had told him to. Teru didn't want him to die, so they decided to put on a play for the clan. She, being the way she is, went a little over board the last time they fought. She had not only torn his jaw off, but humiliated him in front of the others in his squad.

But, that wouldn't matter. The others were dead, she had gone a little more crazy than usual and killed them, but not Keyroy.

Teru wanted peace, for humans and demons. Though, the more she thought of it, the more the idea of her having to give up hers and Juunibi's life got to her.. Recently, she had been ignoring the wolf, trying not to rely on the demon. Teru didn't get an answer from her comrades about that, apparently, they never thought of it. She would have to tell Pein. She would tell the true leader of the Akatsuki, but she still harbored some hatred towards the man. Plus, she hadn't seen him in a while.

Sighing, the three walked in silence as they got closer to the Akatsuki's main base where, she knew, all the others would be at. They would be observing the hosts of the Bijuu for a long time, seeing when would be the best time to attack. Today, they would exchange their findings. She knew a lot of the information already, she had been on some of the missions regarding them.

Teru thought, then sighed in her head. She would have to admit that she, Deidara, and Sasori were unable to find any useful information on the Ichibi, being attacked and all. After they were attacked by her clan, she suggested leaving the area for a while. They had, and to Teru's not surprise, her clan quickly searched the surrounding area – besides the village – for any signs of her. Summonings did come in handy, since she had used her tranchulas, the animals – or demons – which she had a summoning contract with. They were either for assault, or infiltration.

The infiltration spiders came in handy at that time, and many others. She normally used the assault ones, though. Sneaking past others and getting what she wants – usually with bruit force – she never had a use for the infiltration spiders until now. Well, other than playing pranks that it.

She and the other two Akatsuki members were still walking, heading for the main base. Teru didn't know where it was, and she really didn't care. If she needed somewhere to go, then she was screwed, but she didn't give a flying shit.

It was getting dark, slowly. She wondered why the day went by so damn slow.. She blamed boredom. They finally arrived at the base, the only people there it seemed. She groaned, who knows how long it will take for the others to get there..

Deidara and Sasori shouldn't take too long, since the blonde member has his clay birds. Zetsu should have been there, since he has that weird plant-ground thing.. Anyway! Kakuzu will probably take forever, he was bitching about a bounty earlier. The leader and his partner was possibly all ready there, since, well, he's the leader!

Sighing, she sat on one of the statues of who-knows-what, just staring off into space. She could use this time to think, but she just wanted rest. Rest, yea that's right. Time to rest her mind, her body, her emotions. Her emotions...

She, truly, did have many of them going through her mind a lot lately. But, for her pride, never talked about it. Ever. Teru has pride, a lot of it. Sometimes it isn't good, yes, but she didn't care. For her prides sake, she would rest. The girl never went to anyone, anyone, for help for something as stupid as emotions. Even if they were bugging the hell out of her like they were now. She would never!

Yet, she found herself walking around looking for someone, Itachi. He was one of the only people who knew of Madara, and she knew he could help. "Itachi! Itachi!" she yelled out for her brother-like friend.

"What." Came the monotone voice of one Uchiha.

"Itachi!" she said again going over to him. "Erm.. I kinda need some help. It's regarding Madara.." she said so softly that Itachi almost didn't hear it.

"What about him?"

"Well.." she said, then started explaining. Even the first time they met, when he tried to kill her. The second meetings. Blah, blah, blah...

Itachi, to say the least, was surprised. At least, he looked it a little. "Teru..." he motioned for her to come over to him, she did. He whispered in her ear.

Teru's eyes widened at what he said, and backed away, a blush on her cheeks. "No!" she said, then ran off. She couldn't believe what Itachi was suggesting what she felt towards the man who once tried to kill her and Juunibi.. She just couldn't!

* * *

A/N: I needed/wanted to end it here, 'cause I can and will.. That and I am getting sleepy. Also, thank you all who voted/reviewed. I really appreachated it! The poll ends next chapter, if I get more votes, whoever wins will be the...well...the winner! Oh, yea, 'cause one of my friends likes the NaruTeru thing, if it losses, I'll put it for a one-sided thing. In other words, which ever comes in second place(it be one or two things) will be a one-sided pairing.


	9. Time Skip

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. It's a lil short, but I just wanted to get it out as soon as possible. I really do apologize for the rant to all those it was not made for. I'm probably going to take it down since I hate seeing it up there. Hopefully, I will figure out how to delete the flame I got, they just annoy the hell outta me. I could actually barley read it, to be honest. Anyway..

The poll is over! MadaTeru is the winner with... I forget how many votes. But, yea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the OC's.

* * *

Teru hid in a dark corner, hugging her knees to her chest. It was still raining, as usual. The rain calmed her beating heart and racing mind down more than she thought it would. It wasn't often that she needed time to think, since she didn't have much to think about. But now it was different, what Itachi suggested was racing through her mind like there was no tomorrow. She hoped that there would be no tomorrow for her..

She hid there for what seemed like days, but was only hours. Teru knew everyone arrived, she could sense them. But it's not like she was needed, if she was to get orders, she would get them later. Right now, she just wanted to be alone. Though, she knew she was never alone. Juunibi was always there with her.

Speaking of Juunibi, she hadn't heard from the wolf demon in some time..

_'Juu?' _The Akuma thought, trying to see if she was still there..

_"Yea?" _It asked back, making a sound like a yawn.

_'You... heard Itachi, right?' _

_ "Yes. Why?" _the demons voice seemed to pitch up in curiosity.

_'What..what do you think he meant?' _

_ "..Hell if I know. Humans can be weird.. One moment they hate someone, the next they love them. Their minds work in odd ways. Since you are part human, it's the same thing for you, Teru." _

_ 'But I hate him! How can I... It's not possible!' _

_ "Teru! It is possible. Some part of your mind works like a humans, another like a demons. You half breeds have a very different thinking and working system then us full demons." _

_ 'Yea, yea, I've heard this all before. But I still don't get it! I will never think anything else of Madara!' _

The wolf sighed. "_Teru, you are feeling differently about him. You may not think it now, but you are. Like human mothers would say; follow your heart."_

_ 'You would make a horrible human mother.' _

Juu laughed and went silent, signaling the conversation was over. Teru sighed again, letting go of her legs, she stretched them out. It was going to be interesting from here on out, but for now, she would take a nap like she normally did when nothing else happened.

| Two and a half years later |

Time seemed to pass quickly for Teru. In only two and a half years, she found her half brother and uncle and got them to a safe location away from the clan. She also gathered even more information on the Biju, with the help of the other Akatsuki members. Truly, if it wasn't for them, she would have probably be dead by now. Who knew human ninja's could be so strong. She learned not to underestimate humans, she learned that the hard way. 'Lower' species or not, they were still very strong.

Soon, the Akatsuki would start capturing the Biju for their plan. That worried the Akuma slightly. She ran into Naruto and his new sensei one time when she was out trying to get information on a Biju. He was stronger, much stronger. She, even thought the blonde haired teen in her enemy, worried that if he used the Kyuubi's power too much. Though, by the way he fought, it didn't look it. That calmed Teru.

Teru worried for all Biju holders, even though they are enemies now. If they used the Biju's power too much, the demon might manipulate the human to letting it free. Which would not be good, who knows what they would do after so long of being sealed. But it was almost the same thing they were doing with taking all nine Biju, isn't it? They were planning to revive the strongest of them all! Sure, Juuni had twelve tails, but even she couldn't beat Juuni. It was weird, but Teru never asked why.

To say Teru changed would be true, she had changed mentally and physically. Her way of thinking had changed into being one of more of a demons point of view of the world for somethings, and a humans for others. For example, when fighting, she would use a demons fighting strategy plan. For things such as emotions, she would use a humans. Now, she understood and accepted what she thought and felt for the oldest Uchiha.

Physically, it was mostly strength, agility, and appearance. She was stronger and faster, she trained with most of the other Akatsuki members. Kisame mostly helped with her strength. Konan, Sasori, and Deidara helped with speed and her ability to dodge. The others would help with Genjustu (Itachi) and Ninjustu (Any of them). She was horrible when it came to Genjustu, it was almost the same with Ninjustu.

As for her appearance, she didn't have her hair in her face anymore. It was now pinned away from her face with two dark red clips, presents from Konan. Other than that, she didn't change much, besides the scar on her arm that reaches from her shoulder to wrist – a farewell present from a clan member.

Teru was sitting in a tree on a branch, her usual place while waiting for her next mission. For the past two days or so, she rarely had anything to do. It was boring and the half breed was sick of it. Hoping today she would have at least something to do, she jumped down off the branch and onto the ground, looking around for Zetsu. Thinking it's stupid to look around for someone who you can't really see until they come out, she stopped.

Complete silence fell.

"Teru." That, made her jump slightly and turn around ready to fight. It was Zetsu, of course he would come out when there's silence..

"What?" Teru asked the plant-like man.

"You have a mission." The white side said.

_**"**_**To help Deidara and Sasori capture the Ichibi." **The other side said.

"I highly doubt they need my help. What am I supposed to do? They have it almost perfectly under control."

**"Unless the Konoha ninja's help."**

"Must you always be negative?" Teru sighed. "They have it under control, I'll meet them at the cave and make sure no one comes and stops them. How about that?"

"We don't care," White Zetsu started.

**"The leader just told us to tell you." **Black Zetsu finished.

Teru sighed again, something she seems to do a lot around the plant man. "Understood." With that, Zetsu left and so did she. It wasn't going to be that difficult looking for a red-haired puppeteer and a bomb crazed blonde.

_BOOM!_

She was right. Wherever an explosion is, Deidara is possibly around it. Especially if it smells like it. Since it wasn't that far, she could just jump a couple branches and walk the rest of the way. Teru jumped onto a branch, then to another and another. Once she thought she was close enough, she stopped and jumped to the ground, walking the rest.

She got to where the explosion was, and she was right; it was Deidara. There he was, waving his arms in the air at Sasori yelling at him, probably something about art. Sighing, once again today, she walked over to the two art maniacs. "Oi, Deidara, Sasori."

The two partners head snapped over to her, ending their earlier conversation. "What?"

"Leader said I gotta help you guys with getting the Ichibi. I'll make sure you get there okay, and then I'll leave and wait for you at the cave." Teru said. "I could careless if you're 'late' or not. Just get the Ichibi in one piece. C'mon." she said and started walking away, not waiting for their reply. She could knew they were following, so she didn't need to look back at them.

– – –

The three arrived near the entrance of the Sand village, which had many ninja's positioned there, after a while of walking. Teru turned to the two. "Well, I'll be going now. Meet me back at the cave, you guys and the Ichibi in one piece." With that, she left them to deal with the human ninjas in the front of the village. She knew they could handle them with no problem, they were after all stronger than her by some at least.

That, and Sasori's puppet he always hides in – Teru almost always forgot the name – should never be underestimated. Of course, the half-breed learned that the hard way one day during a sparring match. She had to stay in bed for a few days, and a week after that couldn't train or go on any dangerous missions.. so she had nothing to do for the whole week besides glare at Sasori for no end.

Teru walked through the desert, hoping she wouldn't get attacked like last time. Luckily, this time luck was on her side. They were probably still looking for her brother and uncle anyway, not having enough time for the stupid half-breed.


	10. Ichibi Capture, Madara Returns!

A/N: How long has it been since I last updated? ..I can't remember, though probably not /that/ long ago. I just haven't been on my computer much, though I dunno why. Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto.

* * *

It had been a while since Teru left Sasori and Deidara at the Sand Village entrance.. Were they okay? She quickly brushed that aside, 'course they were! Though, no matter how many times she told herself that, she was still worried. Snap out of it, idiot! Sighing, she leaned on the entrance of the cave, waiting.

She looked to the sky, waiting to see if the bombing Akatsuki member was nearing. She saw a small bird like shape nearing. Must be him. She stood up straight, looking at the clay bird as it came into view. "Oi," she said as it landed. A red head was rapped up in the bird's tail, the Ichibi's holder. "'Bout time you got here."

"You're like Sasori, un!" Deidara glared at her.

"Not my fault." she laughed. "C'mon, let's go in and wait for the puppet dude." she said as they walked in after Teru raised the boulder that blocked the way. They stepped into the cave, the dark moistly atmosphere hitting them blank on. The half breed frowned, as much as she liked the heat, she hated humidity. When they have to transfer the Biju out of the host, she decided to stay outside, not that she was needed anyway.

"When do you think I-Hate-Being-Kept-Waiting will be here?" Teru asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Nice nickname." Came the monotone voice of Sasori as he neared the two. Teru turned to see him, of course still inside that...whatever it's called. She swore, most of the Akatsuki members either had monotone voiced or had crazy ones!

"Well, well, well. You're here. If you don't mind, let's get the leader and finish this." Teru said. "While you boy's do what you need to, I'll be outside." she said, waving at them as she left again. She climbed the side of the mountain, laying on the nice heated rock. She smiled softly, the heat was nice.

A while past, and she guessed they were done. But she didn't want to get up, not now at least. She waited a while, then heard the rock at the front be blown open. She assumed it was Deidara, being the maniac bomber he is.. Again, she waited a while then, yet another explosion. This time, just a little bit too close to where she lay.

"...DEIDARA!" she growled, getting up and jumping into the cave from the hole only to land on one of Deidara's clay art birds. "The hell?" she questioned, then looked down. There, standing was people she thought she would never thought she would see again.. The Leaf Village ninja's known as; Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Might Gui, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

They were all staring at her in disbelief, never thinking they would see her again. The young Akuma stared back, then starting to panic, though she did not show it. "Deidara... Fly. Now." she growled low enough for only him to hear.

The blonde bomber nodded, flying out of the cave through the hole he made earlier. They flew fast above the forest. She looked behind them, seeing four ninja's running after them. "The host, where is it?" she asked.

Deidara looked at the bird's head, nodding his chin to it signaling it was inside the mouth.

"Nice." Teru said. "We gotta hurry, they're-" she was unable to finish, the clay bird fell in defeat, caused by one of the ninja's.

"Dammit, un." Deidara cursed. "Teru, take 'em," he signaled to the defeated clay birds head, "I got the ninja's, un."

"Dun die, bomb boy." she said, picking up Gaara and jumping through the trees. After some time of jumping, she thought it would be a good time to stop. She didn't put Gaara down, Teru looked back to where she heard the kling klang of connecting kunai's. The girl had to fight the urge to go back and help her friend.

Frowning, she turned back to the way she was running. She started jumping through the trees once more. The rustle of leaves was heard behind her. She assumed it was Deidara, and stopped and turned around. But...it wasn't him. It was the Uzumaki.

"You?" They said at the same time, staring at one another. Teru frowned more, "Leave or I will force you to."

"What are you doing?" Naruto said, "Why are you with the Akatsuki?"

"All I want is peace! I'm stick and tired of all this war! Demon or not, I hate it!" she growled, tightening her grip on the dead Gaara. "I'll do whatever this Akatsuki wants as long as there is peace!"

"Even give up your life? Teru, you baka!" Naruto yelled, his eyes growing red and cat like, the whisker marks on his cheeks darkening.

"Yes! I'll die if I need to! Stay out of it!" she growled again, her eyes darkening. "You just don't understand!" She growled more, her voice turning deeper. Before she knew it, she had put Gaara on the ground and she was in her full demon form. "I don't show mercy to no one." she roared, lunging forward at the blonde.

In a matter of minutes, the two were exhausted. Teru tried to go all out in the fight, but couldn't, something was stopping her.. And Naruto, he was holding back, too! He could have esily beaten her if he used the Kyuubi. Though...it also seemed like something was stopping him from.

"You.. You idiotic poor excuse for a ninja!" Teru growled, trying to get him to fight for real. She wanted it to sound hurtful, but it didn't and even she knew that. It had no bite in it, nothing. She turned back to her human self, dropping to her knees in defeat. She was too tired from using her demon form. She needed to rest, but she couldn't. Not now, her enemy was still there.

"Teru!" Deidara's voice came from behind Naruto. Teru looked behind him, seeing Deidara come closer. The half-breed's eyes widened, his arms were gone, ripped off! "Teru, we gotta get out of here!"

"Right.." she reached into her pocket, then threw out a smoke bomb. Smoke filled the area, blinding Naruto for enough time for Teru to grab Deidara and get out of there. They weren't able to get far, Teru was too tired. She hid behind a bush, leaning Deidara on a tree. She leaned on another, closing her eyes. She sighed, Deidara was ranting on about his arms or something..

"Look, Zetsu-sama! I found an arm!" An annoying voice snapped Teru out of her hoping of getting a nap.

Standing up slowly, Teru looked over the bushes. No. Way. It was...him! The man who made her join the Akatsuki! The only way she knew, was the mask we wore..

"Good job, Tobi." It was Zetsu..

Teru walked from behind her little hiding place, showing herself to the two. "Zetsu." she nodded to him, then looked to the other.

"Teru? What are you doing here?" Zetsu's white side asked.

"Got attacked. Seems the Kyuubi host in stronger than we thought." Teru shrugged.

_"Sasori is dead." _ The black side said.

Teru's arms fell to her sides. "What..? Sasori is...dead?"

Zetsu nodded.

"Oh... D-damn." Teru said, staring at the ground. Sasori of the Red Sand was... dead. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "..Anyway. Who is that?" she gestured to the masked man.

"That's Tobi." White Zetsu said.

Looking to the one now know as 'Tobi', Teru smiled evilly. She then turned back to where Deidara was, "Oi, bomb boy. Get up. I think we got your arm."

"...Some help would be nice." Deidara growled.

"What are you, a wimp?" Teru joked, walking over to the blonde bomber. She picked him up by the shoulders, helping him walk to the other two – er, three? – ninja's. "Arm?" she held a hand to the masked one who handed it to her. "Good. Where is the other arm?"

The others shrugged, making Deidara and Teru sigh. "Oh, well.."

"Nani? 'Oh well'?" The blonde Akatsuki growled.

"Shaddap. We'll find it later, okay? Just calm down and shut up." Teru glared. "Y'know, when we get back to the hideout, I am so taking a nap.." Yawn.

"Lazy." Deidara grinned.

"Oi! You would be tired too if you went demon on someone!" Teru growled.

"_I'm_ the one who lost both arms!" Deidara complained.

"I no care!" Teru said in a strange voice. They both started laughing after a moment of silence.

The masked man, Tobi/Madara, stared at them. _'She seems... happy..' _he thought. _'Maybe it was a good idea to have her here..'_ He smiled under his orange mask. He knew Teru knew who he was, the mask said it all. But he couldn't shake the feeling that she forgot all about him..

* * *

A/N: It's short, I know. I wanted to update as soon as I could, so there it was. Please review! No flames, I really don't feel like dealing with them. Thanks!


	11. A Present Not Forgotten

A/N: It's...It's been SOOOO long. D: When was the last time I updated? I can't remember.. There are reasons why I haven't updated.. One; My computer broke. Two; I forgot my password and could only use my dads. Three; I lost my USB thing and I couldn't write it on my dads comp(I don't trust him). I'm so sorry with not updating and I hope that this makes up for it... It's kind of short, I was writing this at my school in a notebook and now it's here. For those who read my other Naruto one, I will (hopefully) update it soon.

* * *

In truth, she hadn't forgotten him, it was impossible for her to, especially after what Itachi had suggested. She decided she would confront Madara later, right now she had to help Deidara back to the base. It was fairly easy, the bomber was light. As they walked, 'Tobi' talked, annoying the blonde. She was deep in thought, ignoring the two. She was thinking of everything that happened. Sasori being killed, Madara coming back at 'Tobi', the Akatsuki getting the Ichibi... Everything was happening too fast, it was overwhelming. At least when she joined them everything that happened didn't occur in only a few hours. She glanced over at 'Tobi'. She couldn't help but smile a bit, he acted like a little kid. Once at the base, she handed the bomber over to Kakuzu so his arm could be reattached. She, instead of watching, sat outside under a cherry blossom tree, leaning against it. "Teru."

"So, you finally decided to come back, huh, Madara?" she looked over at the masked man.

"Seems you haven't forgotten me, have you?" he asked, sitting a foot or two away from her. "How could I?" she chuckled softly. "Where have you been anyway?" "..Here and there," he shrugged. "So, still hate me?" When he got no reply, he looked over at the girl. "Teru?" She blinked, having not noticed she had fallen silent. She looked at him, then up at the cherry blossoms. "I wouldn't say 'hate', just strongly dislike." she grinned at him, but it was obvious she was lying.. She tried to hide it, hoping he wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary for her. She thought why she tried to act like her normal self, he didn't really know her after all "..Teru." he broke the silence that had fallen between the two. "You're not acting normal, is something wrong?" 'How does he know how I act...?' she thought. 'He doesn't, he hasn't been around for years.' she sighed and looked up at the flowers again. "I'm fine." was all she said, closing her eyes. She let the darkness of sleep take her... She woke to darkness, night had fallen. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness and looked around. It was cold, except for one side. She looked at whatever was next to her and stared in surprise.. She saw an orange swirly mask, spiky black hair. She couldn't help but smile at the man. She rested her head on his, which was on her shoulder. Before she let sleep take her again, she noticed he was cuddling with one of her arms. She laughed softly, falling into a deep sleep.

Teru woke up, light burning her sensitive eyes. The warmth at her side was gone, meaning the Akastuki mastermind had left. She stood, yawning and stretched. Heading back to the base, she wondered why he had left. Probably so no one would see them like that. She noticed Kakuzu and his partner, Hidan, leaving. "Hey, guys!" she called over to them. "Where you goin'?" "Going to get the nibi." The money-obsessed man said simply.

"Down to the point as ever." she said, laughing a bit. "I suppose you're also going for a bounty?"

"Of course he is! The fucker's obsessed with money!" Hidan growled.

"Tell me something I don't know." she said, waving them off. "Better hurry up, you two immortals." she started to walk back into the base.

"Teru," The heart thief called to her. "The new guy, Tobi, is looking for you." he said, then left. She raised a brow, but shrugged it off. If he needed her, he could find her. She wasn't about to go running around looking for some hyper active acting Uchiha. "TERU~!" the high-ish pitched voice of Tobi was heard before she felt herself hit the ground. She panicked, then noticed it was Tobi. "Get off, please." she ordered. He did as told, surprisingly enough, and got off the poor demon. She stood, dusting herself off with her hands. "Need something, Tobi?" she asked, knowing she had to use that name unless they were completely alone. He smiled behind his mast, she hadn't said his 'name' with any hatred in it. Even if it was his fake name, he was surprised she said it so calmly, and even with no happy or joy, sounded like she was glade to see him. He was then snapped out of his trance at her waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Tobi, come in Tobi."

"...Sorry, Teru-chan!" he said excitedly. "I just wanted to say hi!" She could tell he was grinning behind that annoying orange mask of his. oh, how she wanted to take it off and- NO! stop thinking like that.. She told herself. "Hi, then." She smiled. He acted like a little kid so much, she found it.. kind of cute. "Alright, settle down, hyper man." she smiled tiredly.

"You seem tired, Teru." his voice was back to normal, Madara was back. He touched her cheek with a concerned hand softly, and out of instinct Teru jerked away. She looked at him and could see hurt in his only showing eye.

"Sorry." she sighed. "I am tired, the events from yesterday are still lingering in my mind." she said. Mostly the death of Sasori and having to fight her once friend, Uzumaki Naruto. She knew it was bad to get attached to people, but it was unavoidable. Sasori was like a brother to her, Naruto was one of the only people that cared when she was in the village.

"Let's get you to bed.." he said softly and led her to her room. The fact that he knew where her room was making her a bit nervous and shrugged it off, knowing..hoping he wouldn't try anything too much. He had her lay on her bed. He left silently, not wanting to say something to upset her, especially about Sasori.

Teru stared at the ceiling in silence, sadness taking over, making her unable to sleep. She knew things would only get worse, once one died, others slowly started to also.. She didn't want that to happen, not to the people who were almost like family to her. Even Kakashi and Naruto, she didn't want them hurt. She had already hurt them enough with her leaving like she had. She saw the pain in their eyes when she saw them yesterday, trying to rescue Gaara. In truth, she could have kept running for who knows how long. But she didn't. She couldn't after seeing the determination Naruto showed to get his friend back and had made her leave him. She had used the excuse of a fight so she could set the body down, planning to leave it there for the blonde ninja. Even if people thought all he was was a monster, she could tell anyone, Akatsuki or not, that he wasn't a monster. That he fought for his friends and for his village, never giving up even if the odds were against him. Her mind automatically went to Madara. How or why, she really didn't know. When they first met, he tried killing her, she could see the blood-lust in his eyes that day. Remembering it now made her cringe, it scared her now.. To think that the Madara she knew now was really cold hearted and evil, she just couldn't grasp it. She knew there had to be a reason that he was like that, something personal, something she would maybe never know about. She didn't want to know, in all honesty, she was afraid to know. If he acted like 'Tobi' when he was a child, the thing that changed him must have been tragic. She sighed, now cold from the temperature of the room and the thoughts of how and why he changed.

She wrapped the blanket around herself tightly in an attempt to warm herself. It did not, to her disappointment. She was too deep in thought to notice the door open.. She tensed, feeling someone crawl onto the bed with her. She acted asleep, it was her first thought to do so. the person went under the covers, next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She blinked as the man buried his face into her shoulder blade, she was on her side, back to him. After a minute, when she heard the mans breathing calm and deep, meaning he was asleep, she turned her head to get a glimpse of him. She froze, seeing black spiky hair, then the familiar face of Madara.. He had his mask off to make it more comfortable. She turned to him, careful to not wake the sleeping Uchiha. She couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. Subconsciously, she moved closer, eyes closed, eventually falling asleep..

* * *

Teru woke to the sound of...nothing. She wasn't sure what had woken her up. She felt movement next to her, the half breed looked at what moved and stared for a moment before remembering that it was Madara, the realization gave her a sense of relief. She sighed and laid her head back against the pillow. The man next to her sturr and wake. "Did I wake you?"

"Nope." he smiled, moving her closer. "No one is here..we're alone." he put a hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

She felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Madara.." she looked away. She felt a hand under her chin, a thumb resting below her mouth. Said Uchiha leaned in slightly closer, pressing his lips to the demons. Teru's eyes widened in surprise as the man kissed her. After a moment, he pulled away from her, his eyes soft as he smiled at her. Her face heated more and hid her face in the nearest thing, which was his chest. She could hear him chuckle. Even in her embarrassment and surprise, she couldn't help but smile a bit. She couldn't believe what he just did out of the blue like that. She wanted to slap him for that, but something at the back of her mind told her not to. She sighed at her dilemma.

"Teru? Is everything alright?" he asked, concern in his voice. She had a lifeless look on her face which worried the Uchiha greatly. Sure, she would have an emotionless expression from time to time, but nothing like that. Life would show in her eyes, but they were dark, filled with some emotion he couldn't identify. He sighed, not getting an answer. He started to get out of the bed, let the Akuma think alone, but something caught his sleeve.

Looking at what –well, who – was holding onto his sleeve he saw Teru. She wasn't looking at him, holding onto his sleeve almost like if she let go, he would disappear. He wondered why she was, she never showed any interest in him. Maybe not throwing him out of her room or slapping him when he kissed her was a sign, maybe. He sat back down on the bed and patted her head like he would a dog, earning an unamused glare from the girl. The demon sat up, letting go of Madara's sleeve. She stood up off the bed and, without a word, left the room.

* * *

As soon as Teru got the orders to meet with Hidan and Kakuzu at one of the smaller temporary bases that was used to take the life of the demon from the host, she left quickly. She hadn't spoken a word to Madara ever since incident, she didn't know what to say. She made it at the base just as they were done with the sealing process that they never needed her for. Not like she knew how to do it.

"where to?" she asked when they exited the cave. She wore her normal Akatsuki cloak with the straw hat on, which hid her face. Three bells on a string with a small piece of paper-like cloak attacked to the string was tied to the hat. It was a gift from Sasori.

"Somewhere." Kakuzu replied simply, not looking at the girl as they walked. They arrived at a temple.

"_..Kyuubi hunting. Well, information gathering more likely._" She heard Juu say in her mind. _"I suggest you stay out here."_

"_Why a temple?'_ She leaned against a tree, motioning the two of them to carry on.

"_Temples have sealed information."_ The wolf replied. _"They keep many secrets hidden in their walls. Before you ask, I wanted you to stay out here so you won't get distracted."_

_'From what?'_

"_that temple, it harbors the scents of demons. Demons have been here, who knows why and I don't know. I don't want you to go too near it, your scent might stick to it like the others. If your clan came by here and smelled it, we'd be in trouble."_

Juu had a point, it wouldn't be good, especially since all the stuff with Madara was happening, Teru didn't want more stress. Teru didn't like stress. Stress didn't like Teru. As long as they kept each other alone, everything would be fine. No stress = good, happy Teru.

The conversation was short lived as the temple the two immortals were in had noises coming from inside. She knew they were fighting, Hidan probably started it, he was worse than Naruto when it came to getting in trouble. She didn't have to worry about them, though, they could take care of themselves after all. After a bit of her just staring, waiting for something to happen, the building eventually was no more, the two walking back like nothing happened, Kakuzu carrying some old man who was unconscious.


	12. A New Biginning Start over Preview!

Hey there! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? Well, as I said I am planning to redo this story, and here it is! Well, a preview at least. I've taken time to get better at writing, though I'm not too sure how much better I am now, but I am trying. I am not caught up with Naruto, so it's starting from the very beginning of the series, and will eventually become an AU. It won't follow along the story line, of course. I don't want anyone to complain that I'm not going with the actual plot of the anime; after all that's why it's called a fanfiction. Please tell me what you think! Thank you guys!

* * *

It finally happened, she was able to leave. Able to escape such a place as there, the emotionless place where she once lived and called home. She was gone from it now, miles away. Never to see it again, even the thought of that place brought bile up her throat in disgust. How she was able to live there for as long as she did, it was a mystery even to her, one that couldn't be solved. There, only two things kept her sanity in check. Two people, in fact. Family, the only family that cared for her; only family that wanted her to live and not to die. The only two she could call family.

The others, even connected by blood were monsters in her eyes. It was true, they were demons in reality, but monsters in their souls. She herself, not full demon but a half breed of part human. To them, she was an abomination, a freak. Something they wanted dead more than anything, more than their own enemies. Escape from that clan was all she ever wanted, and she was finally able to succeed after so long of trying. So long of failed attempts and fights, near deaths and injuries. If it hadn't been for her idiotic clan going into a unnecessary war with another clan, there could have been no way the girl could have ran away.

Teru Akuma, that was her name. A name like her half brothers, a name like her fathers. A father that despised her, a father that spawned her from a human woman years ago. A human servant, in fact. The slowest level of the class levels in the village. Although the village consisted of both humans and demons, coexisting with no troubles at all, there was disgust when the Akuma head was born a child of human blood. They were strictly a demon clan, a clan of hatred and war. A clan that built their power from the ground of their ancestors, one that stomped on every enemy they had. One that took no prisoners and showed no mercy. Yet, they showed some to a baby. A newborn child, a freak in their eyes aloud to live thanks to her uncle.

Though kept alive, the majority of the time she was isolated from the others, only seen as a vessel to hold a powerful demon in. She didn't know everything about it, at a young age she didn't want to. All she knew was that it was painful at first, and she could sense someone else in her. Someone very different, very dangerous. As she grew, though, Teru began to push away her fear and confront the demon sealed inside her. Surprisingly, it was a relatively nice demon, unlike others she met. When she slept, she could see it, a large wolf with many, uncountable tails, sitting inside of a large cell. It towered over her, made her feel small and self-conscious.

The past was something she didn't want to look back at, not even give a passing glance to. Looking ahead, the black haired, red-eyed half breed kelp on walking. She would find a village or town soon, she knew it. Just follow the scents, she told herself. Use your instincts and you'll be fine. Stopping in mid-step, the rustling of leaves caught her ears. Looking around, still as a statue, she waited for whatever was there to appear. Not even a second later, a large tan and muscular demon pounced out of the bushes to her back. Spinning quickly to face it, she jumped back to move. It landed on all fours, staying that way.

"So, they have sent one after me." She mused, watching the creature growl, it's thin, leathery tan ears twitch. They resembled large antennas, almost like a cockroach. It's tail, bony and strong, slowly swayed as it stood up. She fought against these monsters many times, being forced to escaped before being able to kill them. Although, while in the clan if she had indeed killed one it would have sentenced her to death on the spot, death that not even her uncle could stop. Another lunge at her, the half-breed picked up a large branch and smacked the demon in the face.

Knocking it away, the branch broken in half, she took the opportunity. A knife out of the bag she carried with her, Teru went at it. A stab in the crook of it's neck, nearly missing her target. The demon and herself backed away from each other, soon the tan beast fled with little hesitation. Possibly to receive back up, she doubted he was alone, they normally ran in packs. Keeping the knife in her hand, she began to run in a different direction. She would have to throw them off her trial, keep moving and picking random directions each time. She continued for some time, stopping at night to rest and to eat. It was obvious the ones following her, if any, needed to also.

Soon coming to a path, out of the forest, she walked along it cautiously. Eyes shifting around, she soon saw a tall wall. She knew it was to a village, although a human one, but a village nonetheless. By the looks of it, it was fairly large and well populated, easy to get lost in. Perfect. As she neared, the gates seemed to get bigger with every step, and soon she saw the mountain behind it. Faces carved into it, large, intimidating. She guessed they were the villages leaders through the years. Now, looking at the sign of the village, she hummed.

"Konohagakure, huh?"


End file.
